La memoria del corazón
by Ilusionna CM
Summary: Todos hablan de que un recuerdo es lo que captura el corazón , vivir consiste en construir un recuerdo , los mejores momentos pasan a ser recuerdos inolvidables . Pero, ¿qué pasa si esos recuerdos se desvanecen cuando despiertas al día siguiente? (Sinopsis completo, dentro)
1. Introducción

**Sinopsis:** Todos hablan "de que un recuerdo es lo que captura el corazón", "vivir consiste en construir un recuerdo", "los mejores momentos pasan a ser recuerdos inolvidables". Pero, ¿qué pasa si esos recuerdos se desvanecen cuando despiertas al día siguiente?

Todos en algún momento cuando van a dormir desean olvidar lo que les sucedió en ese día, sea bueno o malo, lo desean como si eso fuera realmente lo que les trajera felicidad. No saben que están muy equivocados ya que existen personas que sufren de una amnesia desconocida a causa de varios factores, aquellas personas son incapaces de almacenar los recuerdos vividos día a día ya que su memoria no guardan las cosas a largo plazo. Ellos desean día a día poder conservar sus recuerdos.

Sasuke pertenece a ese grupo de personas. El resultado es que no tiene ningún recuerdo de nada que haya pasado entre el día del accidente que sufrió cuando tenía 20 años y el presente, porque Sasuke es incapaz de convertir la memoria de corto plazo a largo plazo. Cada mañana intenta vivir una vida normal, pero, no puede. Él, como muchas personas desea conservar un pequeño recuerdo del día.

El piensa que nuestros recuerdos se conservan en la memoria o en una fotografía. Lo que él no sabe es que los recuerdos no se están en las fotos ni en la memoria, están en el corazón.

 **Advertencia** : Está historia contiene drama, drama y mucho drama. YAOI, BL, ChicoxChico por lo que tendrá lime/lemon (en un futuro). Si no te agrada la temática te invitamos a retirarte.

 **Pareja** : SasukexNeji/NejixSasuke

 **Disclaimer** : Todo los personajes nombrados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los usamos sin fines de lucro. A nosotras solo nos pertenece la historia.

 **Obra por** : _NonaCM e IlusionGris_

* * *

 **LA MEMORIA DEL CORAZÓN**

 _Ilusionna CM_

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 **Introducción**

«El tiempo pasa, los recuerdos se desvanecen, los sentimientos cambian, la gente se va, pero el corazón nunca olvida los buenos momentos.»

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

Frío, antipático, decidido, muy orgulloso y algo prepotente. Así es Uchiha Sasuke. No muestra sus emociones gracias al estricto comportamiento que le dio su padre, aunque con su hermano mayor es más fácil de desenvolverse. Cuando se convirtió en un adulto ante la sociedad, abandonó la casa de sus padres para vivir por su cuenta pero como todo buen hijo, en sus días de descanso procuraba ir a visitarlos.

Pero hoy tenía que ir sin ser un día de descanso, ya que para ellos es una fecha muy importante. El aniversario de bodas. Tenía que ir, su hermano se molestaría con él si faltaba, aparte ya tenía el regalo, un pijama para cada uno. Eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde, ya sabía que se pondría (unos jeans con una camisa de manga larga azul cielo junto con un saco azul marino), la reservación en el restaurante era a las ocho; pasaría por sus padres a las 7:30 y vería a Itachi (su hermano), en el lugar.

Sí, así de perfeccionista llegaba a ser, aunque ahora no sabía cómo desperdiciar su tiempo ya que faltaban tres horas y ni para hablarle a su mejor amigo ya que él se encontraba en el trabajo. No le quedó otra más que salir a dar un pequeño paseo.

Estaba en el parque que quedaba a unas cuadras del departamento donde vive, se lamentó minutos después el no haber sacado un libro para leer mientras esperaba. Se sentó en una banca resguardada por la sombra de un árbol. Era verano, finales, para ser más exactos; se sentía en el aire que pronto entraría el otoño. Cerró un momento los ojos. Era algo relajante escuchar como los árboles hacían un tenue sonido por el viento que soplaba, aunque también escuchaba los pequeños (pero nada escandalosos) gritos de los niños. Todo eso eran momentos de paz que él disfrutaba.

Pasaron treinta minutos y se levantó para ir hacia su casa, sin percatarse que una persona iba pasando justo enfrente hasta que chocó con ella. Los dos terminaron en el suelo.

— ¡Auch! —Se quejó la otra persona—. Deberías tener más cuidado.

—Lo mismo digo —se levantó Sasuke—, debes tener más cuidado, idiota.

—¿Qué diji... —no terminó su frase y continuó con otra—. Espera, espera, espera —Sasuke lo miró como un loco—. No tengo mi lente de contacto.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió el agarre del otro en su muñeca—. ¿Y ahora que quieres?

—Ayúdame, por tu culpa se me cayó.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran diferentes, de un color extraño, color perla.

—No es mi problema —se deshizo del agarre y se fue.

— ¡Maldito! —alcanzó a escuchar.

Cuando regresó a su casa apenas había pasado una hora. Se estaba desesperando, no era bueno salir temprano del trabajo. Lo mejor que hizo fue ir a su recámara y dormir un rato no sin antes conectar su móvil para cargarlo.

Su celular, estaba sonando y él apenas despertaba. Vio la hora, 6:48 y él aún seguía sin estar listo. Se levantó lo más rápido y checo porqué sonaba tanto su celular, llamadas y mensajes por parte de sus padres. Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, suerte que había dejado en la tarde su ropa puesta. En 15 minutos ya estaba listo. Apenas eran las siete pero la casa de sus padres quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad de donde vivía, fácil era media hora, por eso le gustaba tener un tiempo controlado para no tener que hacer cosas a las prisas. Contestó uno que otro mensaje de sus progenitores mientras les decía que iba para allá.

7:34, no era la hora que había pensado en ir por sus padres pero lo importante es que llegó a tiempo, lo que faltaba era ir al restaurante. Otros quince minutos más. Realmente ese no era su día.

Llegaron casi a tiempo e Itachi ya los esperaba adentro.

Entraron y los pasaron a su mesa; no era un gran restaurante pero era algo que se merecían sus padres, ya que la cena iba por parte de Itachi y él. Su sueldo no era tanto como para darse muchos lujos pero sí lo suficiente como para disfrutar una gran noche en compañía de su familia.

Placentera, agradable y sobretodo cálida, era aquella velada. Anécdotas, risas, chistes y uno que otro sermón (por parte de su madre) era lo que los acompañaba. Los veintiséis años de casados, de Mikoto (su madre) y Fugaku (su padre) eran tan nostálgicos.

Al final, en el postre Itachi pidió champán y dio un pequeño discurso para sus padres por todo lo que han hecho por su hermano y sobretodo por él; lo mismo hizo Sasuke acompañado de una leve pero significativa sonrisa. Sasuke le entregó sus regalos mientras Itachi pedía la cuenta.

Dos horas conviviendo era poco, pero fueron muy significativas. A Sasuke le gustaba estar en compañía de su familia aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

El momento de irse llegó, tenía que madrugar el día siguiente, y sus padres y hermano también.

Su hermano y él se quedarían a dormir en casa de sus padres ya que las suyas quedaban algo retiradas de donde se encontraban, no era tan tarde pero por precaución era conveniente quedarse allá.

Pagaron la cuenta, se levantaron para retirarse. Es de noche y la temperatura a bajado, el estacionamiento no es la excepción; se acomodaron en el coche de su padre ya que ninguno de los dos contaba con automóvil propio. Sus padres se sentaron en la parte trasera mientras que ellos fueron enfrente, Itachi en el piloto y Sasuke en el copiloto.

Faltaba menos de cinco minutos para llegar a su destino, pasaron a la gasolinera a cargar el auto, salieron de ella. Seguían hablando de cómo iba todo, más que nada Mikoto, ya que hablaba de los recuerdos que tiene con ellos y como han pasado los años; un semáforo en rojo se hizo presente, momento que Sasuke aprovechó para quitarse el cinturón de seguridad para limpiar el vidrio del piloto ya que por la temperatura que se encontraba afuera el auto estaba más cálido y con ello se empañaron con más facilidad los vidrios y quería evitar el riesgo de tener un accidente.

 _Accidente._

El semáforo se puso en verde, momento que Sasuke se acomodaba pero no se llega a colocar el cinturón, Itachi pone en marcha el auto. Una velocidad estable, risas por parte de su madre y una que otra de su padre, Sasuke apenas sonríe e Itachi no habla mucho ya que está más concentrado en el camino.

 _Calidez._

Último semáforo en rojo, vuelta a la derecha y llegaban a su destino. Calles seguras. Personas disfrutando la comodidad de su casa.

 _Casa._

A Sasuke algo lo mantenía inquieto, sentía todo muy calmado, tanto que asustaba. No quería pensar en nada más que en la compañía que tenía con su familia así que hizo caso omiso.

Itachi volvió a poner en marcha el carro hasta que se sintió un golpe proveniente de la parte trasera, el carro avanzó sin que pudiera controlarlo. Se escuchó un grito por parte de sus padres, Itachi se golpeó en el volante mientras un ruido sordo hizo eco cuando sus padres se golpearon en los asientos que se encontraban enfrente de ellos.

 _Sasuke._

Por otro lado Sasuke no pudo hacer movimiento alguno cuando sintió el golpe. Trató de cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos pero resultó inútil ya que el impacto fue tan duro que salió directo por el parabrisas. Muy lamentable al no haberse puesto su cinturón pero en esos momentos ya no podía hacer algo. Lo último que vio fue que empezaba a caer nieve.

 _Extraño._

La nieve caía en invierno y apenas era verano.

De repente, lo último que recordó en ese momento fueron esos ojos perlados que vio en la tarde.

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 **IlusionGris** : Comenzamos esta historia hace más de un año, de solo recordar lo mucho que nos emocionamos escribiendo y aportando ideas me pongo nostálgica, ya una vez se publicó en la cuenta de Nona, pero decidimos mejor crear una cuenta para ambas y así crear más historias juntas porque nos amamos (?) Es que ella es una chica especial y escribe precioso, me siento afortunada de poder continuar el fanfic que llegué a pensar que quedaría en el olvido, y de compartirlo con ustedes. ¡Gracias por leer y espero disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribir!

 **NonaCM** : ¡Ah! ¿Un año? Dios, tanto y no hemos publicado, tantas cosas pasaron (en mayoría mi culpa, lo siento). Como dice Ilusión, en esta cuenta deseamos publicar más historias, tenemos varias en mente así que habrá para rato. Espero que les guste y disfruten de ella, Ilusión escribe maravilloso, aunque diga lo contrario, pero ustedes lo verán en el transcurso de este fanfic y también en sus obras de su perfil. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Un día en la vida

**LA MEMORIA DEL CORAZÓN**

 _Ilusionna CM_

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 **Un día en la vida**

Empezaba a sonar el despertador mientras el chico que se encuentra en la habitación ya tenía media hora despierto, estaba desconcertado. No sabía dónde se encontraba o que estaba haciendo en ese lugar ya que, al parecer, por más que intentaba recordar más allá de cuando despertó le resultaba imposible y más entender su situación. Una carpeta atrae su atención, tiene un enorme letrero que dice: «LEE ESTO TODAS LAS MAÑANAS».

«Llamativo», pensaba.

En él encontró varios documentos, unos parecían de un hospital, otros recortes de periódico y por último una carta por parte de su hermano. Los archivos que provenían del hospital explicaban acerca de unas radiografías tomadas, al parecer, de su propia cabeza. Se incluyen fotografías extraídas de periódicos, en ellas descubrió la noticia de que una familia sufrió un accidente de tránsito, su familia. Por último estaban las hojas escritas por su hermano, reconocía esa letra más que nada; contaba lo que supuestamente había pasado en cuatro años.

Estaba impresionado, algo aterrado y un poco triste. No creía lo que leía, era una absurda mentira. Lo único que recordaba era haber salido del trabajo para ir a su casa y prepararse ya que se celebraba el aniversario de sus padres. Y ahora, estaba despierto leyendo unos documentos donde le mencionaba que ya habían pasado más de cuatro años. Era mentira. No hizo otra cosa más que ver su móvil y fue ahí donde comprobó que era cierto. Volvió a revisar el móvil y encontró números nuevos, fotografías nuevas, muchas cosas nuevas de las cuales no tenía idea que había registrado. Que por cierto, el móvil también era nuevo.

Al estar revisando la carpeta encontró al final una nota escrita por él mismo donde decía: _«_ _no te preocupes que todo estará bien, continúa todo normal, ya has llorado todo lo que tenías que haber llorar, y por favor vive todos los días como si fueran_ e _l último»_.

«Extraño», pensó al terminar de leerlo.

Ahora tenía todo más claro y sabía que era cierto. Solo que no encontraba qué hacer. Sabía que se encontraba en otro departamento, o eso explicaba la carta de su hermano. ¿Seguiría trabajando donde antes trabajó? ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? Quizá tenía trabajo, no podía estar viviendo en ese departamento sin tener un sueldo, ahora era averiguar dónde.

Se levantó de la cama para alistarse, una ducha rápida junto un cambio de ropa. Ahora se dirigía a su cocina mientras iba inspeccionando el departamento. Todo parecía de su estilo.

Justo cuando estaba por sentarse a desayunar empezó a sonar su móvil indicando que tenía que ir a trabajar.

«¡¿Pero qué demonios?!», empezaba a maldecir hacia sus adentros. Apenas sabía dónde estaba y que le había pasado como para saber dónde tenía que ir a trabajar. «¿Era justo lo que me tenía que pasar?», pensaba.

No lo creía cabal, pero lo que realmente pensaba era si de verdad así eran todos sus días o tenía jornadas más comunes en donde hacía todo a tiempo.

Solo comió un pan tostado y salió directo a la puerta de entrada, cuando iba a agarrar las llaves del departamento se encontró una nota a lado de las llaves que estaban encima de una pequeña mesa, la letra la conocía a la perfección. Era de Itachi.

«Buenos días hermano.

Espero que hayas visto la nota que colocaste en tu buró para recordar dónde se encuentra tu trabajo. Sino yo mismo te lo recuerdo, es en colibrí No. 754. Es una cafetería. Llega temprano, desayuna bien. Paso por ti cuando salga de trabajar.»

Bueno ahora con la dirección sabía dónde se encontraba, aparte de que sabía que vivía con su hermano. Era mucho más sencillo, solo un detalle, ¿por qué no vio la nota? Quizá lo olvidó, que irónico.

Antes de salir de casa checó si tiene lo necesario, llaves, cartera, móvil. «Sí, todo en orden», pensaba. Salió en dirección a la calle que venía en la nota, revisando en el GPS del móvil la dirección y es cuando descubrió que no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraba su departamento. Cuando ya se encontraba algo lejos se dio cuenta que su departamento contaba con tres pisos, él vive en el segundo. Regresó su mirada a la calle para seguir con su camino, necesitaba estar concentrado ya que en el departamento que vive con Itachi es diferente al donde él vivía o Itachi vivía antes del _accidente_. Caminó y observó. Nada había cambiado. Aún no se ubica muy bien donde se encuentra pero siente reconocer ese lugar.

Sí, no estaba realmente tan lejos el lugar donde trabajaba. A unas 6 calles, máximo, solo le tomó quince minutos caminando; en la nota de su celular que le mostraba que tenía que ir a trabajar decía que su jornada empezaba a las 9:30, eran apenas las 9:25. Estaba a tiempo así que solo caminó y entró por la puerta de servicio (otra cosa que mencionaba la nota). Cuando se encuentra ya adentro revisa el lugar para después ver su móvil por si se encontraba una nota más acerca del trabajo, y así es, una pequeña descripción de quién es el dueño donde trabaja y cómo son sus compañeros.

Su jefe se llamaba Hiruzen Sarutobi. Es algo mayor pero siempre estaba al pendiente del negocio junto con su nieto Konohamaru.

Karin, una chica de complexión delgada, pelirroja con anteojos, tiene su edad. Es amable y la considera una amiga, aunque no lo diga en voz alta. Es la mesera de la parte principal y la terraza.

Suigetsu, un chico raro, escandaloso y algo irritante. Su cabello es blanco con las puntas azules, tiene dientes afilados y es un año menor que él. Él es mesero de la parte central. Se encargaba de todo el lugar cuando no había muchas personas.

Juugo, el más amable de los otros dos aunque posee un carácter horrible cuando se llega a enojar. _Procura no hacerlo enojar_ , se menciona en la nota. Es el mayor de los cuatro (solo por dos años), tiene un cuerpo robusto, su cabello es de color anaranjado. Él se encarga de la cocina.

Su lugar es en la barra recibiendo los pedidos y mandarlos con Juugo para que los prepare.

Veía a sus compañeros prepararse, el lugar abría a las diez pero siempre lo arreglaban antes para que se viera lo más cómodo.

Necesitaba ponerse su uniforme así que fue a los vestidores que se encontraban por el mismo lugar donde está, a mano izquierda (vuelve a mencionar su nota). Se encontró a Suigetsu.

—Buenos días —dice con una sonrisa entre dientes.

—Buen día —contestó algo indiferente.

Fue todo lo que se dijeron porque el peliblanco se retiró a los pocos segundos de que él entró.

Ya estando en su lugar de trabajo observaba como todos empezaban a acomodar para abrir el pequeño, pero elegante, local. Suigetsu bajaba las sillas que se encontraban arriba de las mesas mientras Karin las limpiaba y adornaba con flores frescas; Juugo, por su parte preparaba su lugar de trabajo que era en limpiar las cosas que utilizaba en la cocina. Sasuke, estaba desconcertado, no sabía qué hacer, Karin se acercó y lo sacó de su transe.

—Sasuke, buen día —le dice con una bella sonrisa en los labios.

—Buen día —piensa un momento— Karin.

— ¿Confuso?

—En todo —maldice hacia sus adentros—, no sé qué debo hacer. Con esto de la me...

—Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes, yo te explico —se acerca más a donde se encontraba Sasuke—. Primero, tú casi siempre estarás en este lugar, solo pasas las notas que te daremos Suigetsu o yo. Segundo, te toca preparar algunas bebidas ya que Juugo solo se encarga de los postres y desayunos/comidas, así que tú haces o sirves desde agua hasta un café americano. Y tercero, se amable —suspiró mientras le pasaba una libreta—, los clientes no saben lo que tienes así que puede que lleguen hasta acá y te digan "lo mismo de siempre" así que aquí está una libreta donde tú anotaste una breve descripción de las personas y que es lo que piden regularmente. La primera hora te revuelves pero después encuentras tu ritmo.

«Amable», pensó—. Gra... —Lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—Sabes que no hay nada que agradecer, eres mi amigo, ¿recuerdas? Y para eso están los amigos, así que ahora apurate que pronto abriremos, y una advertencia —se mordió el labio inferior—, de 10:30 a 12:00 es el tiempo más pesado así que no te distraigas. Nos vemos.

Hizo un movimiento con su mano mientras Sasuke solo asentía con la cabeza.

Tenía razón Karin, 1) se acopló muy bien a su lugar de trabajo y 2) esas horas son un martirio. No acostumbraba a ver tantas personas y hablarles pero ahora sabía que tenía buen rato trabajando ahí, así que «creé» estar adaptado por el trato que recibe de las personas.

Entre más tarde era disminuían más las personas que visitaban la cafetería, quizá porque era la hora de comida y todos se encontraban en su casa para degustar de sus alimentos.

La música hacía que él mismo se relajara por ese «exceso» de trabajo; había pocas personas, en la parte de la terraza, unas mayores de edad disfrutaban un café helado acompañado de un cigarro, mientras que alguna que otra familia se encontraba comiendo dentro del restaurante.

Sasuke se encontraba en la barra esperando órdenes ya sea de Karin o Suigetsu con algún pedido. No veía seña de ninguno así que se dispuso a ver la nota por si encontraba alguno que otro detalle. Veía que decía la dirección de la cafetería, leyó más y encontró una parte donde decía a qué hora terminaba su jornada, sería muy pronto.

Eran las cuatro e Itachi ya estaba en el restaurante, aún faltaba para que Sasuke saliera de trabajar así que lo esperaba sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana. La tarde era agradable y junto con la música de fondo, es lenta que hace sentir como el calor de un hogar. Después de unos minutos ahora lo acompaña una taza de té con su postre favorito, _dangos_ (*).

Por parte de Sasuke, se encontraba acomodando los pocos trastes sucios que le mandaron Suigetsu y Karin. Los chicos que se encargaban del turno de la tarde ya habían llegado y ahora estaban acomodando sus cosas personales en sus lockers o poniéndose su uniforme.

Cuando terminó fue directo a los vestidores junto a sus compañeros pero primero supervisan que los otros chicos ya hayan ocupado sus puestos de trabajo. Encontrando todo en orden se dispusieron a cambiarse, eso sí, le concedieron a Karin hacerlo primero ya que solo contaban con un solo vestidor. Al final de cambiarse Sasuke fue directo a la mesa donde se encontraba su hermano.

—Itachi —dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que quedaba enfrente del mencionado.

—Confundido —afirma en vez de preguntar—. No te preocupes, siempre es lo mismo. Solo que esta vez estás más calmado —se ve una cara de confusión por parte de Sasuke y procede a continuar—, siempre estás más alterado que de costumbre pero hoy, hoy se te nota más relajado. Me alegra —muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

Está más que confundido, quiere saber más pero también le aterra ya que intuye que no sirve de nada porque mañana cuando despierte habrá olvidado todo, o bueno eso es lo que menciona la primera carta de su hermano cuando la leyó.

Itachi lo conoce perfectamente y ha visto más de una vez la expresión que está haciendo Sasuke, es entre confusión, dolor, angustia y desesperanza. Le duele verlo así y no poder hacer nada, ha investigado y siempre es el mismo resultado « _aún no hay cura u operación para_ eso _»_ ; han pasado cuatro dolorosos años desde que ocurrió el accidente y tanto él como su familia se han lamentado hasta el punto de no poder salir de ese agujero que crearon.

—Itachi, Itachi —lo llama Sasuke haciendo que salga de sus pensamientos—. Nos podemos ir, quiero estar en casa.

—Claro, Sasuke.

Y así, como todos los días, termina todo para Sasuke. Sin ningún recuerdo que guardar ni gente que recordar, solo su pasado y ya; las personas que conoció antes del accidente quedaron en sus recuerdos mientras las personas que va «conociendo» día tras día se olvidará.

* * *

 ** _Dangos_** : Es un dumpling japonés elaborado con mochiko (harina de arroz), y relacionado por tanto con el mochi (pastel de arroz glutinoso). Se sirve a menudo con té verde. (Creo que la mayoría lo conoce y sino pues acá esta lo que es.)

* * *

 **IlusionGris** : La situación de Sasuke es cruel :'( ¡No se desanimen luego llegará Neji y endulzará sus días! Muchas gracias por leer :3

 **NonaCM** : ¡Ah! Un capitulo corto. Seré sincera, me da pena lo que le sucede a Sasuke, pero espero que eso cambie, _pronto_. :'D

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~_


	3. Sueño

**LA MEMORIA DEL CORAZÓN**

 _Ilusionna CM_

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 **Sueño**

El sol sale lentamente e ilumina todo a su paso. Los colores sombríos de las calles desiertas desaparecen adquiriendo tonalidades vivas cuando los primeros rayos alcanzan hasta el último rincón. Las personas comienzan a despertar. Algunos están a punto de salir de casa, y otros ya están trabajando, como aquel chico que al levantar la vista observó con fascinación el amanecer entre los edificios.

Un chico de pelo largo, en medio de una pequeña multitud formada alrededor de un político de la ciudad y con cámara en mano, toma fotos sin dejar escapar la imagen que en ese preciso instante le parece adecuada. Dejándose guiar por la gente, camina sin apartar la cámara de su rostro, no quiere dejar pasar el instante en que todo será perfecto para su misión. Una foto.

Amante desde pequeño del arte de capturar un momento con el lente de una cámara. Una imagen dice más que mil palabras, lo supo a sus dieciséis años. Quería dedicarse a guardar lo que la memoria distorsiona y olvida, quería transmitir más allá de lo imaginado, para él, las palabras eran escasas y él podía solucionarlo.

La fotografía periodística fue su primera opción al terminar su carrera, él maduró y con ello la manera en que veía al mundo, creció espiritualmente y decidió exponer sin temor la realidad, realidad que en ocasiones es cruel, pero la belleza siempre será más grande.

Después de unas largas horas, moviéndose de un lugar a otro, cumpliendo con todos los eventos e imprevistos que surgen en el transcurso de la mañana, aquel joven se sentía agotado, pero satisfecho. Con pasos presurosos, tanto que en ocasiones tropieza con las personas, se dirige a una dirección clara, pero un rugido por parte de su estómago le avisa que su cuerpo no cooperará más con su agitado ritmo sino come algo primero.

Al observar con atención donde se encuentra, su mirada se enfoca en un lugar. Una linda cafetería con aspecto agradable en medio de la acelerada ciudad. Siente el impulso de sacar su cámara, pero se contiene.

Si aquel chico hubiera mirado su reloj sabría que era medio día, la hora perfecta para observar a un desconcertado joven que parecía despertar de un largo sueño mientras atendía los pedidos detrás de la barra.

Entró, el tiempo se detuvo, realmente aquel lugar te hace desconectar del exterior. Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, aturdido con la sensación de estar en casa, saludó sin mirar a la persona que le preguntaba lo que deseaba ordenar.

El ruido es agradable, algunos ancianos charlan amistosamente, unos adolescentes con uniforme sentados a su derecha, desayunan sin apartar la mirada del celular y dirigiéndose algunas palabras de vez en cuando, una mujer joven con un niño en brazos intenta hacerle probar un bocado, pero el niño se ve más interesado en jalar de sus cabellos. La música de fondo, con un volumen tan bajo que apenas y reconoce la balada relajante.

Por su parte el joven de pelo largo, sacó de su maletín el periódico de la mañana, leía y juzgaba si la foto era la adecuada para el artículo. Su mirada se perdió en una imagen, era una familia, el padre con postura firme, la madre con las manos correctamente colocadas en los hombros de sus hijos, los niños sonriendo. A él le dio asco.

Inevitablemente pensó en su propia familia, hijo único, con unos padres más preocupados por el futuro que por el presente. Recordó a su abuelo, aquel anciano amable que le regaló su primera cámara y que le había enseñado como si se tratara de un tesoro todas las fotografías antiguas que él mismo había tomado.

— ¿Le gustaría pedir algo más? —Una voz dulce, pero firme se alzó por todo el lugar, llamando la atención del chico que leía el periódico. La chica de un pelo rojo brillante con el nombre Karin grabado en una placa sobre su blusa, sonrió cuando el joven la miró.

—No, gracias. — Observó el desayuno servido frente a él.

Se dedicó a comer, tratando de masticar lentamente, pero la costumbre hizo que acabara rápidamente. Pidió la cuenta y antes de salir vio a la chica que lo había atendido con las manos apoyadas en la barra, hablaba con alguien, este con los codos apoyados en el mármol y cubierto a la vista de la persona que estaba a punto de salir.

Apuntó mentalmente el lugar para volver cuando estuviera cerca.

El tiempo continuó su curso, sin detenerse, ni retroceder. El sol se alzó, para comenzar de nuevo su descenso. El reloj marcó las seis de la tarde. El tráfico aumentó, de nuevo todos volvían a casa, tan rutinario, que Neji, el chico de pelo largo, se odió por dejarse arrastrar por aquel círculo vicioso.

El joven se reportó en la oficina de su compañera, y amiga, Tenten que se encargaba de redactar los artículos, y entregó la memoria con todas las fotografías que había tomado en el día. Normalmente, el editor en jefe le asignaba por la tarde las tareas que tenía que cumplir al día siguiente, especialmente esta había sido una semana pesada para Neji.

En cuanto recibió las instrucciones se fue directo a su edificio. Sin atajos ni desviaciones, le hubiera gustado dar una vuelta por el parque para descubrir algo digno de capturar a través del lente de su cámara, pero sus pies dolían horrores, sus ojos ardían por la resequedad al no encontrar un momento en el transcurso del día para usar sus gotas humectantes y quería dormir todo lo posible ya que al día siguiente tenía que madrugar.

El departamento donde actualmente vivía lo compartía con otras dos personas, Shikamaru y Lee.

Apenas puso un pie en su piso se encontró a Lee ejercitando su cuerpo.

—Bienvenido a casa, Neji —el chico de cejas amplias lo saludó.

—Te he dicho que con un _buenas tardes_ basta. —Neji enarcó las cejas algo molesto.

—Estoy en casa —sonrió Shikamaru—, tanto te cuesta responder eso.

—Como sea. —Se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, no sin antes sacarle la lengua al castaño. Una vez en la privacidad que le transmitían las cuatro paredes que le separaban del mundo, se quitó los lentes de contacto con cuidado, se puso los lentes normales, como siempre que llegaba y se tendió en la cama.

Lee un profesor de cultura física y deporte, Shikamaru un detective privado y Neji un fotógrafo en periodismo. Amigos de infancia, era la respuesta a su extraña convivencia. Los tres al tratar de vivir por su cuenta descubrieron que era mejor vivir juntos para ahorrar gastos.

* * *

 **IlusionGris:** ¡Gracias por leer!

 **NonaCM:** ¡Gracias!

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~_


	4. Solía ser

**LA MEMORIA DEL CORAZÓN**

 _Ilusionna CM_

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 **Solía ser**

La mañana estaba tranquila mientras todo iba normal, se notaba que era martes. El timbre de un celular interrumpió el silencio en dos habitaciones distintas, perturbando el sueño de Neji y Sasuke. Uno se frotó los ojos con pereza y se dirigió al baño a enjuagarse la cara, el otro empezaba a leer los documentos que había dentro de una carpeta.

El primero se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para tres personas. Neji había despertado de humor y tanto que le daban ganas de querer subir por aquellas calles empinadas que llevaban al parque más tranquilo de Konoha. Cuando acabó de desayunar junto con las otras dos personas que vivían en su departamento fue directo a su habitación para guardar su preciada cámara, cogió su par de tenis más cómodos y con una botella dentro de su mochila; salió directo a la entrada de su departamento para colocarse con mucho entusiasmo sus tenis y por fin salir con la ilusión de atrapar como un chiquillo aquello que le asombrara. Atrapar y guardar no solo en su memoria sino también en la memoria de su cámara.

El sol en lo más alto y el viento soplando vigorosamente, parecía que la naturaleza estuviera feliz porque presenciaría un milagro. Una pequeña colina, de lejos se observaba los suburbios y a espalda la naturaleza negándose a desaparecer.

Aunque para el segundo, era un día tan típico porque todo se repite ya que al leer sus notas sabe que ha pasado por lo mismo durante cuatro largos años. Aburrido. No tenía idea de qué hacer ya que, al parecer, descansaba del lugar donde trabaja. No le quedó otra cosa que hacer más que la misma rutina: bañarse con un cambio de ropa limpia, desayunar, escombrar su habitación, la casa, lavar ropa. No eran ni las tres de la tarde y ya había acabado con todo. Genial.

— ¿Dónde estará Itachi? —Preguntó en voz alta mientras encendía el televisor y se sentaba en el sofá.

Quería hacer algo más, al parecer su trabajo lo distraía y estar encerrado ahí en su casa no era nada bueno, hacía que pensara cosas raras (tristes) y él no era así. Deseaba, tan siquiera, recordar algo, pero nada; sabía que era malo intentar forzarse ya que podía traerle jaqueca (o eso es lo que decía una nota en su móvil) y era malo según su médico.

Tiene que hacer algo por las próximas horas hasta que llegue Itachi, pero, ¿qué puede hacer? No lo sabe. Quizá una pequeña caminata lo distraiga un poco, quizá. Es lo mejor a estar encerrado todo el día sin nada más que hacer, apaga el televisor con el control remoto y se levanta, se dirige a su habitación por sus llaves, cartera y móvil.

Saliendo de ella va para la pequeña cocina por una manzana, necesita comer algo más aparte del desayuno ya después regresaría para comer con Itachi.

Sasuke caminó con una mano metida en su bolsillo mientras que con la otra iba agarrando su manzana dándole uno que otro mordisco, con paso lento y sin prisa; una sensación extraña le invadió, en una nota de su celular leyó: «No te alejes de casa, puede que te pierdas y regresar se puede volver complicado».

Patético, era la palabra que describe lo más cercano que sentía de sí mismo. Dependiendo de Itachi. De un celular para recordarle quién era y en quien se había convertido. No podía quejarse, su familia, estaba más que seguro, que la pasaba muy mal por su situación.

Incluso pudo haber sido peor, ahora podría estar muerto, por eso, al igual que la nota que decía: «Vive todos los días como si fueran el último», creyó que debía hacerlo pero en realidad vivía con miedos y notas que le guiaban como a un ciego. Hoy rompería un poco las reglas.

Ya estando en la puerta principal su móvil empezó a vibrar, un mensaje, era de Naruto. Al parecer quería que se vieran. Eso le quedó perfecto, tan siquiera ya sabía cómo estar entretenido y no pensar en nada malo. Le contestó igual con un mensaje que se encontraran en el parque que está cerca de su casa ya que se dirigía para allá a lo que solo recibió como respuesta un par de emoticones.

Acordaron una hora para verse ya que el rubio aún estaba en su trabajo, mientras que Sasuke caminaba como si no existiera nadie a su alrededor. No escuchaba a los niños que estaban en los juegos ni el ladrido de los perros que se encontraban jugando con sus amos. Solo escuchaba el sonido del viento al contraste con los árboles, hacía que lo relajara y dejara de pensar en todo.

Tranquilidad era todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba en una especie de burbuja donde nadie podía entrar.

«Que relajante», pensó.

Y la verdad lo era.

Ahora solo necesitaba cubrirse un poco del sol y todo estaría perfecto para esperar a que llegara su amigo.

Caminó unos cuantos metros más y se detuvo en la sombra de un gran árbol, no se encontraba una banca aunque poco le importó y se fue directo al árbol para sentarse en el pasto que se encontraba; al sentarse se recargó en el tronco del mismo árbol que le brindaba una sombra refrescante.

Empezaba a subir la temperatura, era normal ya que se encontraban a mediados de primavera y eso significaba que pronto se acercaría verano; al estar en aquella sombra hacía que se sintiera fresco y que no notara mucho la temperatura actual. Estaba tan cómodo que por un instante dudaba si cerrar o no sus ojos pero, por Dios, deseaba hacerlo, quería sentirse aún más relajado y por un momento olvidar otro poco más de lo que hasta el momento había olvidado.

Pensar que al día de mañana olvidaría todo eso lo ponía algo sentimental; aunque no mostrara mucho sus sentimientos por fuera, por dentro se sentía destrozado. No sabía qué hacer, quería conservar aunque sea el más mínimo detalle de algo que realmente le gustase o lo satisface. Aunque por insignificante que fuera quería hacerlo pero, ¿cómo?

No tenía nada en mente.

Decidió dejar eso aún lado por el momento y seguir disfrutando de la situación por la que estaba pasando. Se acomodó mejor en el pasto y tronco del árbol, en la posición que estaba podía ver bien como algunas personas estaban sentadas en las bancas mientras platicaban; las madres cuidaban que sus hijos no cayeran, mientras ellos se divertían, algunos pasaban en bicicleta. Donde él se encontraba estaba un poco más alejado que todos por eso lograba ver de todo un poco.

Realmente ese día era el más pacífico que había tenido, o eso es lo que recuerda. Aunque quizá tuvo uno igual en otro momento pero no lo recuerda.

Al final de pensar un poco más se decidió por cerrar sus ojos, esperaba que no terminara durmiendo ya que con tanta tranquilidad sabía que eso pasaría y sería algo muy malo. Su móvil se encontraba con sonido ya que esperaba el mensaje de su rubio amigo.

Todo parecía perfecto, sabía que nada arruinaría ese momento. Nada ni nadie. Estaban pasando unos minutos más, lo sabía porque sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.

Sí. Realmente parecía perfecto, pero no siempre la suerte estará de tu lado.

Un sonido raro, lo ignoró. De nuevo escuchó aquel ruido y centró su atención. Tuvo tranquilidad por unos momentos hasta que reconoció el sonido de una cámara. ¿Era en serio? ¿De todos los lugares que había en ese parque, esa persona se le ocurría tomar fotografías cerca de donde él estaba?

Se estaba enojando y mucho, su momento de paz se estaba esfumando, su ceño empezaba a fruncirse pero se quería mantener calmado. No le quedaba de otra que ver quién era el idiota que lo molestaba, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a unos pocos metros un tipo, tenía una cámara que apuntaba en su dirección, era más que obvio que las fotos eran de él y no del paisaje. Era el colmo; lo estaba fotografiando sin su permiso. ¿Qué ya no existía el respeto?

En el momento que Sasuke se le quedó mirando fue cuando el chico de la cámara se dio cuenta que lo habían descubierto, no le quedaba de otra que pedir disculpas por tal comportamiento. Mientras Sasuke se levantaba del césped donde se encontraba sentado fue cuando se percató que aquel chico se dirigía hacia él, bueno tan siquiera le ahorraba la caminata; necesitaba estar relajado, no quería decir algo más allá que solo reclamarle, aunque, mañana lo olvidaría y ese sujeto no lo volvería a ver.

—Se puede saber ¿qué es lo que haces, idiota? —dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Venía con una buena intención en disculparme pero créeme, sería muy estúpido ya que aquella persona me está insultando —contestó con un tono molesto, realmente se estaba cabreando. ¿Realmente ahora ofrecerá una disculpa?

—Creo que tienes que hacerlo, me estás tomando el pelo —suspiró, tenía ganas de golpearlo y como no, si le estaba tomando fotos sin su consentimiento—. Cuando reciba tu disculpa quiero que borres aquellas fotos —ordenó.

—Pero, pero, pero... —no sabía qué responder. Realmente había sacado buenas fotos de Sasuke y no quería perderlas—. No pue-puedo.

«¿Qué no puede? —pensó Sasuke—, es un verdadero idiota.»

No le quedó otra más que acercarse al chico, importándole un rábano si no quería borrar aquellas fotos. Aunque tuviera que arrancarle la cámara de las manos y es que a Sasuke no le gustaban las fotografías y menos que las conservará un extraño. Ya estaba más cerca, no lo vio ni un momento a la cara su único objetivo era la cámara. En ese momento el chico se percató de lo que ocurriría, tenía que proteger su cámara pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Sasuke se la estaba jalando.

Se estaban peleando por la cámara, parecían dos niños pequeños riñendo por un juguete. Mientras uno jalaba otro intentaba protegerla, andaban de aquí para allá. Duraron unos segundos más hasta que, de tanto jaloneo por ambos salió volando, se escuchó un crack al momento de chocar con el suelo. La rabia que sintió Sasuke al principio, ahora se había desvanecido y una punzada de culpabilidad le invadió al ver al chico tan afectado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había hecho mal y un poco asustado se alejó del chico, sin ser capaz de encararlo.

En ese momento es que Sasuke se percató del rostro del chico, tenía unos ojos realmente extraños. Color perla. Por un momento se los quedo viendo, olvidando cómo iba cambiando de expresión el rostro del chico; fue ahí cuando recuerdos borrosos atacaron en su memoria. Esos ojos, los había visto en otra parte.

Quería recordar más pero su memoria ya no lo permitía, le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

—Espera, lo siento. No era mi intención, solo... —retuvo un pequeño grito del dolor que estaba sufriendo su cabeza, era insoportable—. Solo quería borrarlas, en serio.

— ¡Eres un hijo de...! —No terminó su oración, la expresión de Sasuke realmente se veía dolorosa—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

No era como si le importara realmente, pero se veía que sufría y mucho.

—Tengo, tengo que irme —respondió Sasuke al instante mientras sacaba su celular ya que empezaba a sonar—. ¿Si?

Contestó mientras se alejaba y dejaba al chico un tanto confundido, no sabía si estaba actuando para escapar de lo que había sucedido o realmente estaba sufriendo.

Sasuke contestó la llamada, era Naruto avisando que se encontraba ya en el parque. Le avisó lo que sucedía y donde más o menos se ubicaba ya que el dolor era tan fuerte que no le permitía seguir avanzando. Ahora entendía el mensaje de la carta, no intentar recordar algo porque provocaría una jaqueca, aunque ahora no era una simple jaqueca. Dolía como los mil demonios.

El día terminó. Pensó que seguramente esta sería la única vez que agradecería olvidar lo ocurrido en un día. Cerró los ojos al sentir la tibieza de la almohada en su mejilla y se abandonó a la inconsciencia. Llegó la mañana y la pérdida de memoria hizo su tarea una vez más. Sasuke salió confundido hasta su trabajo.

 **︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**

Neji se levantó deprimido, deseando que lo ocurrido el día anterior fuera una pesadilla, y odiándose por no haber golpeado al idiota que le rompió su cámara.

Apretó sus puños al recordarlo y con coraje imprimió las fotos que había tomado del chico, ya que la memoria no salió afectada. No recordaba muy bien su rostro, solo recuerda unos profundos ojos negros que absorben todo a su paso. Pero al tener en su poder las fotografías observó el perfil de aquel chico. Sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Con el perfil de aquel chico en su mente, se apresuró a llegar a tiempo al evento de inauguración de un centro de rehabilitación, Tenten se encargará de publicarlo pero ocupaba por lo menos unas cinco fotos decentes para el periódico.

Escuchó el discurso por parte de un hombre que aparentaba los 30 años, buscó el mejor ángulo para que el tipo luciera bien. La luz ayudaba un poco y no se quebró la cabeza demasiado, no eran fotos artísticas, solo eran fotos que te hablaban exactamente lo que reflejaban.

Salió deprisa, le acababan de informar que aquel hombre que había asesinado a su amante la semana pasada, salió sin ningún cargo del juzgado y otro compañero ya estaba afuera del lugar entrevistando.

Cuando llegó, configuró rápidamente la cámara y con un flash, terminó su trabajo. Miró su reloj, las tres de la tarde. Moría de hambre y aunque estaba apartado decidió regresar a aquella cafetería donde el ambiente le resultaba agradable.

Neji jaló la puerta y el tintineo de unas campanas anunció su llegada, el chico que estaba detrás de la barra alzó la mirada. Sus miradas se conectaron una vez más. El chico de pelo largo se quedó plantado observando a Sasuke. Un suave empujón en su espalda lo hizo reaccionar, se apartó y dudó si encararlo en ese momento.

Recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior y al darse cuenta que el tipo por el cual su cámara salió volando andaba como si nada, sin vacilar se acercó hasta quedar frente de él.

—Me debes una cámara —expresó con rabia.

—Disculpa, aquí no vendemos cámaras —sonrió falsamente, tratando de ocultar su desconcierto.

—¿Te estas burlando de mí? —Neji estiró sus brazos hasta tomar del cuello de la camisa al azabache. Apretó la tela con sus dedos y acercó sus rostros.

Los ojos de Neji desprendían coraje y su nariz se arrugó cuando apretó los dientes. Sasuke por su lado no entendía nada, él no había hecho nada incorrecto, o tal vez lo olvidó.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —La perspicaz pelirroja se apresuró al ver la peligrosa cercanía de los dos chicos.

Un chico fornido salió del cuarto de cocina y apartó a Neji de Sasuke con un movimiento ágil con su mano. El castaño casi pierde el equilibrio y cae, pero la chica lo sostuvo a tiempo.

—Le suplico que si tiene algún asunto pendiente con Sasuke lo hable fuera del horario de trabajo —habló el chico amenazante.

—Bien —se avergonzó un poco al notar la mirada de toda la gente que hasta hace un momento comía tranquilamente—. ¿A qué hora termina de trabajar?

—A las 4:30 —contestó de nuevo el chico fornido.

—Si no les molesta lo esperaré en una mesa hasta la hora de salida —se alejó, lo más digno que pudo, después de todo, era el otro joven él que debía avergonzarse.

Después de ser atendido, no tan amablemente como la última vez, esperó al chico mientras editaba las fotografías en su laptop.

Karin vio entrar a Itachi, cuando se acomodó en una mesa, corrió a saludarlo y contarle lo sucedido. Itachi miró a Neji. No comprendía qué pasaba pero tal vez eso explicaría el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke de ayer por la tarde, aparte de que Naruto lo llevó un poco alterado.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —Neji alzó la vista, sin reconocer al chico frente a él, miró a los lados y vio casi todas las mesas vacías.

—Claro —asintió con la cabeza y estaba a punto de pararse para sentarse en otro lugar cuando el chico llamó su atención.

—Escuché que tienes algún asunto pendiente con Sasuke —unos ojos oscuros estudiaron al castaño.

— ¿Sasuke? —Neji se sintió desorientado.

—Supuse que si estabas dispuesto a atacar por lo menos sabías su nombre —Itachi lo miró de una forma extraña.

— ¿Por qué todos piensan que él es la víctima? —Se quejó en voz alta.

—Muy bien, entonces dime qué ha hecho Sasuke para que estés enfadado —el chico frente a Neji puso una mano bajo su barbilla.

— ¿Acaso eres su abogado? —Alzó una ceja. Mientras que a Itachi le causó gracia el comentario y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

—Puede ser —contestó vagamente.

Los ojos perla de Neji se dilataron de la sorpresa, aquel hombre frente a él le pareció arrogante, desprendía seguridad e imponía su autoridad con solo mirar sus ojos. Lo puso nervioso.

—No pienso discutir con usted nada —desvió la mirada al sentirse amenazado.

Ninguno habló más, ni siquiera se movieron de lugar, solo el ruido de los pasos del azabache acercándose fue capaz de romper la tensión a su alrededor.

—Le puedo ayudar en algo —Sasuke se dirigió al chico de ojos perla.

Neji sintió que la vena de su frente explotaría, ese juego de aparentar que había olvidado lo ocurrido lo estaba cansando. Se apresuró a sacar las fotos que guardaba en su maletín tirandolas contra la mesa, para que por fin el chico refrescara su memoria.

—Son muy buenas, ¿tú las tomaste? —Itachi alzó una para analizar de cerca.

Sasuke se acercó a mirarlas, después lo miró a él.

— ¿Por qué tienes unas fotos mías? —Lo miró con desconfianza.

La paciencia de Neji terminó.

—Deja de hacerte el idiota —el castaño se levantó y estrelló su puño contra la mesa.

—Tranquilo —Itachi se levantó y se interpuso entre ambos — ¿Me puedes explicar qué está mal aquí?

Neji tragó saliva, no quería explicarle a nadie la razón por la que Sasuke tiró su cámara pero podría jugar el mismo juego que el azabache, aparentar olvidar las cosas que no le convenía.

—Tú amigo —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta—, rompió mi cámara.

— ¿Qué? —Sasuke se acercó a Neji—. Eso no tiene sentido, yo no lo haría sin una muy buena razón.

—Entonces... —la voz de Itachi atrajo su atención—. Sasuke se molestó porque tomaste estas fotos de él sin su permiso y rompió tu cámara, ¿es eso cierto?

—N-no buen-no sí pero... —Neji no comprendió como aquel chico había dado con la verdad tan fácilmente. Aunque no era exactamente como lo dijo, ya que también él tuvo una parte de culpa.

— ¿Cuál es el precio de tu cámara?

Neji observó cómo el chico sacaba un cheque de su billetera y con un bolígrafo lo miraba atento esperando su respuesta, se sintió un poco ofendido, él no quería que fuera así, Sasuke debía pagar, no quería el dinero de alguien que no tenía nada que ver pero antes de que dijera algo el azabache habló.

—Itachi, no tienes que meterte, yo me encargo — lo miró molesto.

—Sasuke...

—Yo me encargo —habló tajante.

—Está bien, te espero afuera —antes de marcharse miró al chico de ojos perla.

—No debiste tomar fotos de mí —suspiró con cansancio—. En este momento no tengo el dinero pero dame tu número de teléfono y yo te aviso cuando lo consiga.

—Creo que el que debería estar molesto soy yo y no tú —le reprocha ganándose una mirada intensa por parte de Sasuke, por un momento olvidó como respirar y una idea surgió en su mente—. Sabes al principio quería que pagaras por mi cámara pero ahora cambié de opinión —Neji lo miró desafiante—. Quiero que seas el modelo de mis próximas fotografías.

—Enloqueciste —Sasuke comenzó a reír.

—No, no enloquecí, si no aceptas vendré aquí todos los días hasta que me pagues —detuvo sus palabras y habló burlón—, pero claro, solo tienes que estirar la mano y tu amado amigo te dará el dinero.

—Mejor cállate si solo dirás tonterías —Sasuke sintió su sangre hervir.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Levantó una ceja con sarcasmo— ¿Te di donde más te duele?

Sintió cada palabra del castaño como un golpe a su orgullo.

— ¿Crees que aceptaré con tus amenazas?

—No son amenazas, en verdad me tendrás aquí todos los días —sonrió— la cámara que rompiste no era importante por su valor económico, de hecho podría comprarme una ahora mismo con mis ahorros, pero lo que tú pagarás será el valioso tiempo que invertí para obtenerla.

—No creo que tu tiempo sea más valioso que el mío —le dio la espalda—, vuelve cuando quieras, un día de estos te pagaré.

—En verdad eres un idiota, si no aceptas iré con tu amigo y le diré que él me pague —trató de persuadirlo.

El azabache giró su rostro y observó los ojos color perla del chico. Nieve, nieve cayendo en su rostro, y una sensación de tranquilidad le invadió.

—Está bien.

* * *

 **IlusionGris** : Este capítulo es especial porque lo escribimos entre las dos, ya no recuerdo cuantas veces lo leímos y corregimos, pero sé que fueron muchas, NonaCM es muy exigente (pero la quiero a pesar de que me explota TuT _*-Oye -grita desde el fondo-. Yo también te quiero*_ ) Espero disfruten al leer y nos encantaría saber su opinión.

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~_


	5. Deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón

**LA MEMORIA DEL CORAZÓN**

 _Ilusionna CM_

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 **Deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón**

Sasuke no creía lo que leía. Después de hacer toda su rutina de siempre, justo cuando leería la nota que le dejaba Itachi para recordarle dónde quedaba su trabajo encontró una de más donde le avisaba que no se olvidará también de ir con Neji para ser su modelo en fotografías que el mencionado tomaría.

«Espera, ¿fotografías? ¿modelo? —pensó—, pero lo más importante, ¿quién rayos es Neji?»

Tenía más preguntas de lo habitual. Realmente es malo no poder recordar nada, se perdía de sucesos que quizá lamentaría en un futuro; tenía que cambiar eso, pero ¿cómo? Aún no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, pero quería saber por el mismo y tan siquiera guardar un poco de eso que le gustase.

Lo pensaría en el transcurso del camino ya que la alarma de su celular empezaba a sonar, recordando donde se tenia que dirigir o si no se le haría tarde.

• • •

El ambiente estaba más relajado de lo usual, había una que otra mesa ocupada. Eran las once, por lo que regularmente se encontraba más lleno el lugar; tenía que admitir que le gustaba ese ambiente tranquilo. Tan siquiera eso lograba recordar o bueno adaptar.

La risa de las personas le indicaba que se acercaba el fin de semana ya que si hubiera sido lunes todos anduvieran en prisa hasta él y no les prestaría más atención de lo que en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Alguno que otro estudiante de secundaria superior o universitario estaba sentado adentro o en la terraza almorzando para ir después a sus clases, madres de casa compartían también el almuerzo junto con sus amigas, en quiza, algunas de sus pocas escapadas lejos de las obligaciones que tenían.

Ese ambiente sí que lo relajaba del estresante día a día que tuviera. O quisiera recordar.

Por otro lado, Karin viendo que no había tanto trabajo en su parte se acercaba con Sasuke para hablarle un poco ya que ese ritmo la estaba aburriendo y mucho, aparte de que tenía que recordarle lo que sucedió el día anterior ya que a ella también le contó acerca del trato que hizo con el chico de ojos perla.

—Sasuke —hizo un leve puchero—, ya estas enterado, ¿verdad?

Sasuke estaba algo confundido, no sabía si se refería a la nota que le había dejado Itachi (que creía ser una broma) o de otra cosa así que para salir de duda mejor preguntó.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que harás hoy cuando acabe tu turno —dijo, afirmando lo que Itachi le escribió—. O es que no lo sabes, sino te lo puedo contar —comentó haciendo una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante, por lo que Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza—. Empecemos con el principio...

Y así le fue contando a detalle lo que había sucedido entre Neji (el chico que hizo un trato) y él. Con cada detalle que le fue diciendo, Sasuke hacía una mueca más rara que la anterior. Y es que realmente se maldecía, ¿cómo diablos pudo él ser capaz de aceptar esa ridiculez?

Mejor hubiera aceptado que Itachi pagará, pero obvio, su estúpido orgullo no se lo permitía.

Iba a decirle otra cosa a Karin, acerca de cómo era la persona con la que aceptó el trato ya que solo sabía su nombre y, justo en ese momento, las campanas de la entrada se escucharon avisando la venida de un nuevo cliente; Karin volteó y con una amable sonrisa le dio la bienvenida. Fue en ese instante en el que ella se dio cuenta de quién se trataba, nada más y nada menos que el rey de roma, aunque claro, Sasuke no tenía ni idea y solo pensaba que era un cliente más.

Neji acababa de entrar a la cafetería, tenía un pequeño tiempo en el cual su estómago pedía algo que comer ya que con las prisas de la mañana solo pudo beber algo de café que le dio Lee y sacar un pan tostado. Necesitaba comer adecuadamente sino después se la cobraría su cuerpo así que al estar cerca de la cafetería que había logrado visitar con un poco más de frecuencia le agradaba la idea de ir y pedir algo, aunque recordaba que allí trabajaba el tipo que le rompió su cámara y eso no le agradaba mucho que digamos. Hizo a un lado ese pensamiento, su hambre pedía más que la idea de ver al idiota que le pasó ese trago amargo.

Cuando entró, la chica que el día anterior le había pedido calmarse lo recibió con una sonrisa agradable, aunque cuando se dio cuenta que era él cambió un poco su expresión. No le dio importancia alguna, solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a una mesa vacía; le terminó por convencer una que estaba cerca de la ventana dando vista hacia la la calle. Se sentía cálido estar en ese lugar aunque las miradas que le lanzaban, la chica pelirroja y el idiota que le debía la cámara, eran algo irritantes. Le resto importancia cuando el otro chico que trabajaba ahí se acercó a él y pidió su orden.

Después de varios minutos y varias miradas le trajeron su pedido, almorzó mientras checaba el periódico que acababan de publicar ese día, más bien las fotografías. Le agradaba que Tenten supiera escoger las buenas fotos que él tomaba, con eso se sentía halagado ya que demostraba que hacía un buen trabajo; su amiga no se quedaba atrás, con aquella redacción que daba al momento de dar a conocer la noticia, quedaba clara y sin rodeos.

Minutos después quedó satisfecho, realmente ese lugar daba una armonía como un cálido hogar. Tenía que continuar con las fotografías ya que su móvil empezaba a vibrar dando a conocer su siguiente parada, y dado el lugar donde se encontraba, quedaba algo lejos así que apresuro el paso no sin antes recordarle a ese idiota que no se olvidara de que fuera a la cita para la sesión.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, por lo que le dijo el chico antes de pagar la cuenta e irse. Ahora sabía que era real, tan real como esa amnesia que sufría.

«Demonios», pensó.

Cada minuto que pasaba le atemorizaba, nunca había sido modelo o había modelado algo, se sentía nervioso y más con un extraño que según conoció hace dos días. No sabía lo que le esperaba.

Estaba por acabar su turno y eso solo significaba una cosa, la maldita sesión. Por esa situación andaba algo distraído lo cual provocaba confusión en los pedidos que le ordenaban, era malo. Lo distrajo la vibración que emitió su móvil, un mensaje de Itachi recordando la cita que tiene con Neji. El universo estaba en su contra, por más que quería sacar a ese chico (por él motivo de ser modelo) de su cabeza algo tenía que andar recordando que pronto se encontrarán.

Temía por hacer algo estúpido, pero es que a él no le agradaban mucho eso de las fotografías. Maldecida su orgullo, deseaba no tenerlo.

Y en los minutos que le quedaban de su turno se quedó pensando en cómo acabar rápido con eso de ser modelo, tal vez con sus ahorros, no eran muchos pero podía pedir prestado a Itachi. No, otra vez estaría dependiendo de él, es lo que menos le gustaba, bastaba con estar viviendo juntos. Quizá con su próximo sueldo, y sus ahorros podría comprar una pero, ¿realmente bastaría? No ganaba una fortuna pero sí para poder cooperar en el departamento donde vive con Itachi. Tendría que resignarse, no le quedaba más opción que ser esa cosa por un tiempo hasta que tuviera el dinero suficiente para comprar la dichosa cámara.

Cuando ya estaba preparado Karin lo detuvo y le dijo.

—Toma —le entregó una pequeña bolsa.

—Pero, no es mi cumpleaños —contestó con una cara de confusión.

—No importa, es algo de lo que he estado pensando y creo que te será necesario —le respondió mientras le indicaba que empezaran a salir del establecimiento—. Nos vemos Sasuke.

Quedó con una cara de confusión mientras se despedía moviendo la mano, Karin le había entregado una bolsa no tan grande pero tampoco pequeña, la vería cuando estuviera en su casa. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para buscar su móvil y así dirigirla al GPS para encontrar la dirección que le había dado Neji. No sabía qué tan lejos quedaba de su casa aunque le mandaría un mensaje a Itachi para que pasara por él.

Caminó, tomaría el autobús que lo dejará más cerca ya que desde su GPS marcaba que desde donde se encontraba a dónde se dirigía estaba algo lejos. Tomó un autobús y lo dejo a una calle del lugar establecido, su móvil indicaba que a una distancia se encontraría con su destino. Era un edificio pequeño de cuatro pisos, la fachada parecía reciente aunque se notaba que era algo más viejo de lo que aparentaba; la dirección que tenía decía que tenía que subir al cuarto piso y tocar la habitación número seis, y así lo hizo, estaba algo nervioso aunque no lo demostrara.

Tocó el timbre una vez, no le gustaba molestar a las personas tocando varias veces.

Neji estaba realmente nervioso, siempre había fotografiado a chicas nunca lo había hecho con chicos, tenía que estar tranquilo ya que si seguía así su modelo tendría inseguridad y todo sería un fracaso total. Ya había llegado al lugar en el cual había citado a Sasuke, necesitaba preparar todo lo necesario para su sesión aunque como sería la primera vez solo serian unas de prueba. Puso música mientras recogía un poco, escuchó el timbre, ya ha llegado el susodicho así que se dirigió a la puerta a abrirle a su modelo.

Cuando Sasuke sintió los pasos que se acercaban a la entrada del lugar donde estaba se tensó. El momento ha llegado, no se puede echar para atrás, ya no.

Se abrió la puerta y un chico de cabello largo se asomó, tenía un extraño y peculiar color de ojos, perla, con solo mirarlos supo que pasaría algo. A los pocos segundos de mirar aquellos ojos tuvo una punzada en su cabeza, dolía pero no mucho porque podía soportarlo. Hizo caso omiso y entró cuando se lo indicó el chico de ojos perla.

— _Creedence_ —dijo inconscientemente cuando escuchó la canción proveniente del departamento. Neji quedó sorprendido, no pensaba que aquel chico supiera lo que estaba sonando.

—Sí, _Born on the bayou_ —suspiró—, una de mis favoritas.

No hubo otra respuesta, solo un cómodo silencio de unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar Neji.

—Bien Sasuke, puedes pasar directo a la sala —el chico nombrado se asombró por esa confianza de llamarlo por nombre de pila.

—¿Disculpa? Cuando mencionamos que podíamos llamarnos con tanta familiaridad —mencionó poniendo una cara seria(*).

—Para empezar, apuesto que tú tampoco sabes mi apellido -dio en el blanco—. Hyuga Neji.

—Hyuga —repitió, se le hacía conocido el apellido pero, ¿de dónde?

—Sí, soy de la famosa familia Hyuga. Aunque para serte sincero no me importa mucho su posición —dijo, poniendo punto final a esa conversación—. Empecemos, ahora puedes ir pasando a la sala, por favor.

—Uchiha —mencionó en un susurró cuando paso enfrente del Hyuga, cosa que escuchó perfectamente.

Los dos estando ahora en la sala fue el turno de Neji diciendo que haría ese día ya que solo serian de prueba para que después viera cómo sería su mejor posición para modelar. Le dio pequeñas indicaciones para que se dirigiera ahora en otra habitación, tendría que ser en otro lugar, un poco más cerrado.

Cada segundo que pasaba, Sasuke sentía un toque de nerviosismo, 1) por no conocer a la persona con la que está, 2) porque no le gustaban las fotos y 3) por arruinar todo. No mostraba expresiones en su casa aunque por dentro se sentía cada vez más pequeño, podría controlarlo, tendría que estar calmado. Inhala y exhala, se repetía eso con cada paso que daba a la habitación que le había mencionado el Hyuga, entró a ella ya que tenía el permiso para hacerlo.

Estando adentro se encontró con el aparato que reproducía el sonido que escuchaba cuando entró a ese departamento, más que ahora sonaba _«Wish you were here»_ de _Pink Floyd_ , la conocía en efecto (tan siquiera en eso compartían algo en común). El lugar estaba muy relajante y algo grande para que el Hyuga viviera solo; se le hacía raro que nadie más viviera con él, por cómo lo veía le calculaba alrededor de 25 o 26 años, por mucho, se le hacía raro que viviera solo.

La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba algo grande para un pequeño departamento, estaba pintado de color blanco (como si de un estudio de fotografía se tratara), solo había un pequeño sofá del lado contrario de donde se encontraba la ventana, por donde estaba ella había a lado una silla junto con una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba el reproductor de música y mas equipo de fotografía, las cortinas eran de color negro se encontraban cerradas para dar un toque más profundo.

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta se escuchó, era la manilla, en el Hyuga iba pasando con un gran estuche colgado en el cuello junto con una cámara en manos. Nervios, fue lo que volvió a sentir con verlo pasar con esas cosas.

—Puedes dejar tus cosas en aquella silla —señaló la silla que estaba junto a la ventana de aquella habitación. Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hago? —dijo, cuando sus cosas ya las había acomodado en el lugar indicado.

—Esto será algo rápido, solo esta vez —suspiró, mientras él ponía el estuche que tenía colgado en el cuello donde se encontraba su demás equipo de fotografía-. Como ya te había comentado, solo tomaré unas pequeñas fotografías de prueba, necesito saber o imaginar cómo querré el tipo que serán en el transcurso que estés conmigo.

Dicho eso, Sasuke solo pudo hacer lo que el Hyuga le indicaba. Se colocaron donde estaba la pared sin ningún adorno de fondo, al otro lado de la ventana. Neji le indicaba cada posición que haría. Qué tipo de expresión tenía que mostrar.

Neji nunca se imaginó que el chico al que estaba fotografiando tuviera esas expresiones que le indicaba que hiciera para tomarlas. Eran perfectas. Cada detalle que hacía, cada parte que tenía. Desde aquella donde le dijo que mostrará una cara de sufrimiento y que si no podía tendría que recordar algo que realmente le causara ese sufrir; le parecía bella ya que la mostraba sin ninguna dificultad, como si realmente en ese preciso momento se viera que sufría. Lo que Neji no sabía era que cuando le dijo que pensara, fue directo a ese recuerdo donde cada día que despierta olvida aquello que hace el día anterior y que ha estado pasando por más de tres años.

Diversas expresiones hizo Sasuke, ya que Neji necesitaba capturar un momento que lo identificara. Lo único que logró captar fue sufrimiento, tristeza, soledad y una pequeña pizca de felicidad. Eso es lo que le mostraba las fotos que capturó de Sasuke cuando las estaba observando en su cámara. Le habría gustado preguntar, pero sentía que eso sería algo más personal así que lo pasó por alto.

Pasaron dos horas, eran las 8:45. Habían terminado por el momento, fue algo agotador para Sasuke ya que estar mostrando expresiones que él nunca mostraba resultaba algo difícil. Neji le dijo que solo seria esa vez en hacer todo eso, el reto para mañana era algo diferente, temía por eso.

Estaban de regreso en la sala, sentados en los pequeños sofás que se encontraban, Neji le hablaba acerca de cómo trabajarían y que ese era la única vez que terminaban temprano.

Sasuke ya le había mandado un mensaje a Itachi para que fuera por él, le había prometido hacerlo.

—Creo que ya todo termino por hoy, ¿verdad, Hyuga? —El mencionado solo asintió con su cabeza.

Neji estaba algo cansado, tuvo un día agotador de andar de aquí para allá tomando fotos para el periódico, ir de nuevo a la oficina con Tenten para entregarlas y al final ir a su estudio por las fotografías que le tomaría a Sasuke. Realmente estaba agotado y su cuerpo se lo estaba empezando a reclamar.

—Entonces, creo que me iré retirando —se paró, mientras hablaba cordialmente y con algo de prisa.

—Sí, claro. Nos veremos mañana.

—Claro —contestó con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Fue lo último dicho cuando Sasuke se saliera del departamento, Neji por impulso se dirigió directo a la ventana que daba directo a la calle y lo vio. Vio como Sasuke se encontraba con aquel chico que iba a pagarle la cámara.

«Así que por esa razón tenía algo de prisa en marcharse», pensó.

Dio una larga exhalación y se dirigió a la otra habitación que se encontraba en ese departamento para recoger su mochila y después tendría que ir a la otra habitación por su cámara, vería en su casa todas las fotografías en su laptop. Tenía que irse ya, no le había avisado a Shikamaru ni a Lee y sabía que el último mencionado haría un revuelvo sino avisaba que llegaría tarde. Aparte los lentes de contacto le estaban matando, ya necesita sus gafas.

Cuando llegó Sasuke con Itachi a su departamento, se dirigió a su habitación. Pequeñas punzadas lo estaban torturando, no quiso decirle nada a su hermano, sabía que haría un alboroto así que solo le dijo que quería descansar y que no quería cenar. Se recostó en su cama dejando a un lado sus cosas. Estaba al punto de cerrar los ojos pero necesitaba escribir todo lo que había sucedido, mañana lo vería de nuevo y si le preguntaba del día anterior no sabría qué responder. Pero, ¿dónde? ¿En su móvil?

Buscando algo donde escribir, su mochila estaba cerca, quizá encontraría papel. Al abrirla se encontró con el regalo que le había dado Karin en la tarde, lo abrió y ahí encontró un pequeño cuaderno de cuero, parecía una agenda. En la primera hoja encontró algo escrito por ella:

 _«Hola Sasuke._

 _¿Sabes? Hace mucho que te conozco y sé lo que tienes, quizá no sea de mucha utilidad esto pero lo puedes usar como una herramienta. En el puedes escribir tu día a día, para que tan siquiera al día siguiente no te quedes en blanco como siempre._

 _Lo estuve pensando mucho y no veía oportunidad de entregarlo, espero no te moleste, solo deseo ayudarte._

 _Te quiere, Karin.»_

Era ridículo, ¿ahora escribiría un diario como una chica en plena pubertad? Sabía que las intenciones de Karin eran buenas pero no lo convencían del todo.

Lo dejó en su escritorio y se recostó boca abajo en su cama, mirando directo donde había dejado aquel cuaderno. Luchaba por tomarlo y por no hacerlo; hasta que se convenció, quizá para estos encuentros con el Hyuga ayudaría un poco. Escribió todo lo que había hecho desde que llegó al trabajo, al final terminó poniendo la fecha de ese día.

* * *

(*) Bueno creo que ya saben eso de los nombres y apellidos en Japón. No se puede mencionar el nombre de pila a menos que seas amigo cercano o familiar y esas cosas~

* * *

 **IlusionGris** : Gracias por leer.

 **NonaCM** : Lamento la demora. Acá está el capítulo. Gracias por leer. :')

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~_


	6. Inestable

**LA MEMORIA DEL CORAZÓN**

 _Ilusionna CM_

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 **Inestable**

Sasuke estaba en el centro comercial. Su pie golpeaba el muro a su espalda, trataba de mantener el ritmo de la canción que escuchaba. Al deslizar su dedo por su lista de reproducción descubrió que conocía todas las canciones. El motivo era simple, Sasuke se negaba a guardar canciones que al día siguiente olvidaría, prefería escucharlas y si en el futuro las volvía a oír bien, sino, no había problema. Miró la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono, pasaba del mediodía, Naruto y su novia ya se habían retrasado un par de minutos.

Al despertar, después de la confusión que ya era costumbre por las mañanas, y que claro, él ignoraba, leyó un mensaje de Naruto donde lo citaba para platicar de un asunto importante, agregó que llevaría a su novia, por lo cual añadió una pequeña lista con datos sobre la chica para que no la tratara como a una desconocida.

Por un momento el azabache se perdió en un pensamiento, uno tormentoso: «si ya conocía a la chica, entonces Naruto tenía que recordarle todos los días de su existencia».

Había tantas cosas importantes que se acumulaban con el día a día, que por obvias razones no podía guardar todas en notas, suficiente tenía con imponerse las necesarias para su supervivencia. Tal vez debería guardar los datos de la novia de Naruto, pero si lo hacía se irían acumulando papeles por toda su habitación. Trató de calmarse y vivir el presente sin pensar en el futuro, eso era lo más saludable.

Un niño resbaló frente a Sasuke, el chico hizo el ademán de ayudarlo pero una joven le ganó levantando al niño del brazo con delicadeza, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras sobaba sus brazos, el chiquillo con la cara sonrojada le agradeció y se marchó corriendo en dirección a su madre.

Sasuke observó la escena en silencio, perdiendo de vista al chico que se acercaba de espalda a la joven, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules que conocía muy bien.

— ¡ _Teme_! —exclamó en forma de saludo un chico rubio.

— _Dobe,_ deja de llamarme así. —Hizo una mueca con sus labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Hola, Sasuke, ¿cómo estás? —La chica que había ayudado al niño le sonrió.

Por un momento el azabache se perdió en sus ojos perla, una punzada de dolor invadió su cabeza pero la disimuló apartando la mirada para evitar volver a ver esos ojos que le traían recuerdos que su mente no era capaz de procesar. Una vez tranquilo respondió:

—Bien, gracias, ¿y ustedes?

Después de las formalidades, buscaron un lugar para sentarse a platicar. Conforme recorrían el enorme edificio, charlaban trivialidades.

Al final eligieron un pequeño local, con mesas rodeadas de macetas con plantas de todo tipo, ofreciendo un ambiente agradable, perfecto para hablar con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, me alegro de verte de nuevo, desde aquella ocasión en el parque no volví a tener un día libre para visitarte. —Naruto tomó un sorbo del té que había pedido al entrar.

—Está bien, la verdad es que he estado ocupado... —Sasuke se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad el rubio.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso —contestó tajante.

—Bien, será en otra ocasión —miró a la joven Hyuga apretando el agarre en su mano—. Sasuke, recuerdas que te mencioné que quería hablar sobre algo importante.

Sasuke levantó una ceja expectante, no entendía qué estaba pasando, el aire se había tornado extraño.

—Sí —contestó con calma para no poner nervioso a su amigo.

El rubio miró a su novia dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta, ella con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía evitó ocultar su rostro, acción que enterneció a Naruto. Sin ningún motivo para callar por más tiempo alzó su voz.

—Hinata y yo nos casaremos.

El azabache abrió su boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Enmudeció y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente. Miró a su amigo y a la joven que tenía a un lado.

—Sasuke para nosotros es muy valioso tu apoyo —habló Hinata atrayendo la atención de los chicos—, sabemos que puede sonar repentino, pero en realidad lo pensamos durante un largo tiempo.

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de escarlata, para ser una chica tan tímida aquellas palabras sonaron con fuerza.

—Es el momento, es ella a quien amo y me gustaría vivir a su lado por el resto de mis días —Naruto declaró mirando a su amigo.

El azabache tenía veinticuatro años, pero aún se sentía de veinte, como culparlo si son ya cuatro años donde cada día no tiene nada. No comprendía a Naruto, no comprendía nada a su alrededor, pero no sería egoísta; mañana al abrir los ojos todos estarían un paso más delante de él y no podía evitarlo.

Sonrió, quizás un día en el futuro despertará y conocería un bebé pequeño con los mismos ojos celestes de su amigo.

—En hora buena, con solo unos minutos puedo darme cuenta que ustedes son una pareja feliz.

—Gracias, Sasuke. —No hacía falta decir más.

Permanecieron un rato más en aquel lugar, después de media hora Hinata se disculpó por tener que marcharse, Naruto insistió en acompañarla, pero se dirigía a su trabajo y le recomendó que platicara más con Sasuke, después de todo los últimos días había estado muy ocupado.

—Es una gran mujer —Sasuke habló mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo—. Estoy seguro que serán felices.

—Sí, creo que es más de lo que merezco —curvo sus labios con una expresión extraña—, pero a pesar de saberlo, no soy capaz de dejarla ir.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es la indicada? —Detuvo sus pasos y el rubio se giró para observarlo—. ¿Cómo sabes que dentro de cinco años seguirás sintiendo lo mismo? Ahora se ven felices, pero...

—No hay una respuesta razonable Sasuke, simplemente lo sé.

El chico guardó silencio y presionó más para obtener algo que lo convenciera.

— ¿Qué tal si encuentras a alguien más? ¿Alguien que te haga sentir mejor?

—Sabes, es difícil para mí, no soy bueno con las palabras, pero trataré de ser claro —soltó un largo suspiro—. Una vez que entró a mi vida, me fue imposible volver a continuar viviendo sin ella.

Una afirmación directa.

—Ambos tenemos veinticuatro años, aún hay tiempo, el mensaje decía que llevan nueve meses de noviazgo, ¿no crees que es muy pronto?

—No tengo nada que esperar, la amo, quiero que sea ella la madre de mis hijos, quiero despertar a su lado todos los días y formar una familia. No encontraré a nadie que me haga sentir mejor, porque con ella cada día crearé lazos más fuertes.

—Está bien —desvió la mirada Sasuke—. Te hago decir todas estas cosas cuando mañana lo olvidaré...

—No digas eso, no hace falta que lo recuerdes, lo único importante es que el día de mañana con tus propios ojos lo veas y no solo eso... Sasuke en verdad espero que encuentres a alguien a quien amar. —Se rascó la nuca con incomodidad, las siguientes palabras en más de una ocasión le causaron problemas con el azabache—. Deberías considerar volver con...

—No —le cortó antes de que continuara.

—A ella la recuerdas y ella te ama, si te dieras la oportunidad estoy seguro que...

—No, con ella jamás sentí amor, solo la puedo ver como una gran amiga.

El rubio lo miró con decepción, pero más que decepción era preocupación. Después del accidente, el realmente agradecía que Sasuke estuviera con vida, pero el precio a pagar era grande. Naruto se sentía impotente cada día que permanecía a su lado, observando sin ser capaz de hacer algo. Por eso, él creía que una persona que lo conociera antes del accidente era adecuada para ser la pareja de Sasuke, de lo contrario al despertar se encontraría con un rostro desconocido, pero si el destino así lo quería, solo pedía que esa persona fuera fuerte, capaz de soportar por ambos el amor. Una persona decidida.

—Como quieras, pero cuando conozcas a la chica de tus sueños me la tienes que presentar —hizo un puchero.

—Creo que no deberías mantener esperanzas —sonrió con amargura—, ¿quién querría a una persona como yo?

—Eres guapo, estoy seguro que muchas chicas te querrían.

—Me refiero a largo plazo. —Lo miró reprobador.

—No pienses negativamente, algún día el amor te llegará y tu condición será lo último que importe —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Sí claro, lo último. —Rodó los ojos.

—Piensa en todos los escenarios posibles, qué tal si un día en la biblioteca por casualidad al querer agarrar un libro tocas sus dedos por...

— ¿Libro?, para qué quiero un libro si al día siguiente olvidaré en que parte me quedé.

—Bueno, y qué tal si un día bajo la lluvia compartes tu paraguas y...

—Yo no compartiría mi paraguas con nadie.

—Está bien, olvida eso... pero qué tal si un día ves una chica realmente hermosa y le gritas fea...

— _Dobe_ , deja de inventar cosas de películas, eso no funciona conmigo. —Trató de no reír ante sus vanos intentos de conquista.

—Maldición... cómo es posible que conozcas a alguien si no pones nada de tu parte —habló enojado.

—Imposible, fuera de mis compañeros de trabajo y los conocidos antes del accidente no me interesa nadie más.

— ¡ _Teme_! —Lo miró con molestia.

«— _Bueno... tal vez funcione si le rompo la cámara como a ese chico Neji. Ahora tengo que pasar cuatro días a la semana con él_ —se tocó la barbilla incómodo—. _Pero eso es algo que no tiene que saber Naruto_ » —pensó el azabache.

—Como sea, deja de parlotear tonterías y acompáñame a comprar algo que me encargó Itachi.

Caminaron otro buen rato por el centro comercial.

Cuando ese par de chicos estaba junto, inevitablemente destacaba, desde pequeños se convirtieron en amigos y con el tiempo logran comprenderse formando un lazo fuerte de hermandad. Los dos querían ver al contrario feliz.

Después de algunas compras por parte de Sasuke, este se despidió del rubio, se marchó rumbo a casa, con un pensamiento en mente.

Al entrar a su piso, buscó con la mirada a su hermano, lo encontró en el sillón leyendo tranquilamente. Se acercó con sigilo e Itachi levantó la vista de las páginas que leía para mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Sasuke? —preguntó tranquilamente.

— Bien —contestó y se sentó frente a su hermano.

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

— ¿Sabías que Naruto se va a casar? —Ignoró la pregunta del mayor.

—No, pero supuse que tarde o temprano pasaría —sonrió de medio lado—, Hinata es una chica muy noble y Naruto está muy entusiasmado con ella.

—Bueno, por obvias razones yo no lo vi venir pero... —observó a Itachi directo a los ojos—. Dime, tú tienes novia.

Su hermano soltó una carcajada.

—No lo digas así de serio, me asustaste.

— ¿Y bien?, me vas a contestar o prefieres no hablar de tu vida privada.

—Sí tengo, Sasuke, llevo saliendo con ella dos años. —Apartó el libro y se inclinó en el asiento para platicar más cerca.

— ¿Tienes planeado casarte con ella? —Se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja porque comenzaba a molestarlo el tacto en su rostro.

—Sí, lo tengo —contestó con serenidad.

El menor tragó saliva, por la reacción de su hermano, probablemente ya habían tenido esa conversación; tenía otra pregunta en mente, pero no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta. Se tranquilizó y preguntó:

— ¿Cuándo?

—Dentro de dos meses.

«¿Qué?», pensó confundido, eso era muy pronto, pero su hermano ya tenía treinta años, ya era tiempo de que se juntara con alguna chica y formara su propia familia. Él salía sobrando.

—Lo siento Itachi, lo olvidé.

No hacía falta una disculpa, sus palabras solo causaron pesar en el mayor que puso un gesto de tristeza.

—Sasuke... sabes que siempre te cuidaré.

—Itachi, puede que olvide lo que hice el día anterior, pero aún recuerdo quien soy y mientras eso no cambie no necesito más de tu ayuda.

Se marchó a su habitación, sin darle la oportunidad a su hermano de continuar hablando; tal vez esa conversación la había tenido antes, odiaba amargarle la felicidad a Itachi cuando estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio, pero no podía evitarlo. Sacó con desesperación el celular de su bolsillo y tecleó: « _Mi hermano se casa en el mes de julio, tengo que conseguir lo antes posible un departamento para vivir por mi cuenta_ ». Lo puso como una alarma que sonará a las diez de la mañana todos los días hasta julio.

* * *

 **IlusionGris** **:** Nona no es más Nona **TnT**

¡Gracias por leer, espero disfruten la historia!

 **JuudeCM** **:** No, ya no soy _Nona_ , ahora soy _Jude_. Fue un caos, pero al final esto decidí.

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~_


	7. Él no es una carga, él es mi hermano

**LA MEMORIA DEL CORAZÓN**

 _Ilusionna CM_

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 **Él no es una carga, él es mi hermano**

 **Itachi-Sasuke**

Itachi estaba algo desconcertado por la actitud de su hermano, ya había hablado con él acerca de su boda. En realidad ya había pasado más de medio año que se lo había comentado y él lo había aceptado diciendo que lo anotaría para no olvidarlo, con esto se dio cuenta que realmente no le agrado mucho la idea ya que habían pasado más de seis meses y él actuó como si fuera la primera vez que se lo contó. Necesitaba saber que su hermano estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

Necesitaba hablar con él seriamente, quizá después lo ayudaría para poder recordarlo o mantener eso presente.

No aguantaba más, había pasado solo dos días pero sabía que entre más avanzaba el tiempo más se acercaba la fecha de su boda, aunque ya tenía casi todo para ello aún faltaba una cosa, o mejor dicho una persona. La persona más importante y que más quería en el mundo, su hermano. Tenía que hablar con él y ese día creía que era el indicado.

Apenas iban a dar las siete, faltaba para que Sasuke terminara su sesión con Neji. El nerviosismo estaba presente con él, como aquel día en el que le dijo que planeaba casarse, primero no lo había tomado tan bien pero después de platicar seriamente le dijo que estaba bien, que si era por su felicidad por él no había problema y que no se preocupara que lo anotaría para tenerlo presente. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que solo se lo dijo para que no se preocupara, tenía más de seis meses pensando que su hermano estaba bien con la decisión que había tomado pero ahora confirmaba que a Sasuke le había afectado y mucho.

Y como no, lo sintió con sus palabras hace dos días diciéndole que por él no había problema, solo buscaría un departamento. Sus palabras tenían un poco de tristeza y preocupación. ¿Realmente estaría tomando la decisión correcta? No lo sabía. Ahora más que nada tenía que hablar con él. Sentía que primero estaba la felicidad de su hermano que la de él mismo.

Una puerta azotándose le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que era la principal. Era Sasuke, había llegado mas temprano de lo habitual. Salió de su recamara dejando el libro que tenía en mano y que había olvidado por completo al estar centrándose en sus pensamientos, ahora se dirigía para la habitación de su hermano ya que por la actitud al entrar estaba algo molesto, aunque era raro ya que él no demostraba lo que sentía a través de su conducta, simplemente se quedaba callado e ignoraba a todo el mundo.

Por otro lado Sasuke al estar en su habitación estaba más enojado que cualquier día. No sabía por qué se le ocurrió decir eso en el estudio del Hyuga. Él no sabía ni tenía el derecho de decir tales cosas, pero la culpa fue suya por abrir su boca. Quizá con Naruto las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes pero no, tuvo que decirlo en voz alta y para su mala suerte tuvo que escucharlo todo el Hyuga.

 _—¿Por qué Itachi? ¿Por qué te quieres casar?_ _—_ _suspiró_ _—_ _. Acaso ya no tenía el derecho de saberlo antes. ¿Por qué hasta apenas me vengo enterando? Necesito encontrar un nuevo departamento_ _—_ _gruñó._

Quizá ya lo sabía pero como siempre lo olvidó, odiaba eso. Saber que de un día para otro ya habían pasado más de cuatro años era difícil, vivir con la angustia de que de un día para otro las personas que estén a su alrededor terminan por alejarse de él ya que cada quien terminará haciendo su propia vida. Aunque claro él no se dé cuenta ya que para él siempre será aquel día del fatídico accidente.

 _—_ _¿Por qué te preocupa que él se case? Si no quieres deberías expresarlo y decirle que no estás de acuerdo_ _—_ _entró Neji por la puerta para pasar al cuarto de su estudio, donde se encontraba Sasuke_ _—_ _. Si estamos hablando de la misma persona que siempre viene por ti, debes decirle lo que sientes y no quedarte callado._

 _—_ _Tú no sabes nada, cállate._

 _—_ _Solo doy mi opinión, ayer y hoy has estado de un humor insoportable y supongo que es por «Itachi», ¿así se llama, no?_ _—_ _puso la cámara que tenía en sus manos, en la mesita donde se encontraba su demás equipo_ _—_ _. Si no quieres que se case solo díselo. Se ve que quieres mucho a esa persona así que lucha por él._

« _Espera, ¿qué?_ _—_ _pensó Sasuke_ _—_ _, ese idiota está confundiendo las cosas._ _»_

 _—_ _Realmente eres un idiota, no sabes lo que dices_ _—_ _sujetó su mochila, listo para irse en cualquier momento_ _—_ _. No te metas en mis asuntos, solo concéntrate en las fotos que me tomarás y punto._

Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse, el idiota del Hyuga, como lo llamaba ahora Sasuke tenía un concepto diferente de él. Creía que su hermano y él estaban en una relación, era un idiota por sacar esas conclusiones.

—Sasuke.

El sonido de la puerta junto con la llamada de su hermano lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke?

—Sí, hermano.

En ese momento Itachi se dio cuenta que algo iba mal, Sasuke nunca lo llamaba así y solo lo hacía en situaciones que preocupan a su pequeño hermano.

—¿Puedo pasar, Sasuke? —no lo dejó responder, ya estaba dentro de la habitación del menor—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Sasuke no sabía de qué quería hablar su hermano o quizá sí, solo que no sabía si estaba realmente preparado para ello—. ¿Qué sucede Itachi? No tengo mucho ánimo para conversar.

—Solo quería hablar contigo acerca de la boda, de mi boda —aclaró, mientras que Sasuke sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con cada palabra que dijo su hermano—. Será en dos meses como ya debes saber y la chica con la que me casare la conoces.

—Espera, ¿la conozco? —se levantó de su cama para encarar a Itachi—. ¿Quien es?

—Sí, y muy bien. Es Izumi.

—¿Izumi? Izumi, ¿la chica con la que siempre estabas junto con Shisui? —Itachi solo asintió con su cabeza—. ¡Espera!, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—En realidad... —no lo dejó terminar.

—Eso no importa —dijo haciendo eso de lado—, ¿cómo fue?, ¿por qué ella? —Ahora estaba más interesado en el tema que todo su enojo se esfumó. Sasuke jaló a Itachi para que se sentaran en su cama justo como cuando eran pequeños, cuando Itachi le contaba algún cuento para que se durmiera.

—Pues... —no sabía cómo empezar—. La quiero y mucho, ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, fue la que más me apoyó cuando... —tragó saliva—, cuando ocurrió el accidente. Había caído en una depresión al momento que me dijeron que tu habías entrado en estado de coma, no pude soportarlo, nuestros papás estaban igual; eres lo mas preciado que tengo y perderte me aterraba, más de esa manera. —Un pequeño nudo se estaba formando en la garganta de Sasuke, ahora sabía algo más que en sus notas no mencionaba—. No sabía qué hacer, estaba como muerto en vida y solo había pasado una semana. Ella siempre estuvo presente y a mi lado cuando ocurrió; me estaba destruyendo encerrándome en mi mundo, entonces ella llegó un día a mi departamento y me hizo ver que estaba haciéndome un mal, me reanimó con sus palabras para que me levantara y no perdiera la fe en que tu algún día volvieras a mi lado —pasó un dedo por su mejilla limpiando una pequeña lágrima mientras continuaba—. Desde ese día en adelante siempre me acompañaba y me daba ánimos con la esperanza que tú despertaras, aún lo sigue haciendo con tu situación actual. Me ha apoyado en muchas cosas más, no te imaginas. El día que le dije que fuera mi novia sabía que la querría a mi lado para siempre, la amo como no te imaginas hermano. Ella sabe que para mi tu eres y serás lo más importante que tengo.

Ahí estaba, la punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho, no permitiría que su hermano sea infeliz solo por su egoísmo. Ahora sabía un poco más acerca de lo que ocurrió después del accidente, creía que solo eran cosas pequeñas pero nunca se imaginó que su hermano, Itachi, sufriera tanto. Ya no quería eso, aceptaría su decisión pero, ¿él a dónde se iría?

—Sasuke. —Volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos—. Hay algo más.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí, es acerca del departamento que buscas —no se esperaba eso—, ya no será necesario, en realidad nunca lo fue. Izumi y yo habíamos platicado, bueno en realidad hemos platicado de muchas cosas y una de ellas es que te conocemos, y sabemos como te comportarías así que este departamento te lo quedaras. Sin objeción, Sasuke.

—Pero, hermano...

—Déjame terminar Sasuke —inhaló y exhaló lentamente para tranquilizar sus sentimientos que provocaron pequeñas lágrimas hace unos momentos—. No te preocupes por mi, cuando me case me iré a vivir con ella, hemos comprado una pequeña casa cerca de acá. Créeme, he pensado en todo. No creas que te haré a un lado tan fácil. —Un pequeño sollozo se escuchó— . Te quiero y eres lo mas importante para mi, pequeño hermano tonto.

Fue ahí cuando Sasuke no pudo contenerse más y terminó por romperse en llanto, realmente era un desgraciado por ser un hermano tan egoísta, sabía que él debería ser feliz aunque ya no estuvieran juntos. Sabía que él era el único que le provocaría tales emociones y que era el único con el que demostraría esa pequeña debilidad que tenía, pero ahora no importaba necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y con otra mano como intentaba acercarlo. Fue un abrazo. Se sentía mal, muy mal, pero ahora necesitaba eso; odiaba tener esa enfermedad y depender de Itachi a costa de su felicidad. Pero eso terminaría muy pronto era un hecho que se propuso. Ahora por el momento solo necesitaba de ese abrazo que le daba Itachi para desahogarse.

Muchos minutos fue lo que duró el abrazo, mientras que lágrimas salieron por ambas partes. Se necesitaba de eso, el apoyo de los dos. Al acabar Itachi avisó que prepararía la cena, que no tardará mucho en salir. Sasuke se quedó aún sentado en su cama mientras pensaba todo eso que había sucedido, necesitaba preservar eso para mañana y todos los días, ahora tenía más conocimiento. Primero editó la nota donde decía que buscará departamento y solo dejó que Itachi se casaría en dos meses, y que comprara un traje para la boda. Después dejó el móvil a un lado y vio el libro que Karin le había dado, se dio cuenta que solo dos páginas tenían algo escrito, nada relevante. Se propuso escribir todo, cada cosa que había sucedido ese día, necesitaban mantenerse al margen para mañana y no provocar un poco de sufrimiento a su hermano.

Acabo de escribir con un poco de detalle todo y lo dejó debajo de la carpeta que siempre leía por las mañanas para que así también la leyera.

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 **Neji-Hinata**

Después de aquella huida por parte del Uchiha, Neji se quedó perplejo, nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto una respuesta así; sabía que quería mucho a esa persona no por nada casi siempre se les veía juntos, no podía pensar que ellos tuvieran algún tipo de romance. No lo juzgaría, él no era el tipo de persona con una mente cerrada aparte de que cada quien puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera y si él cree que eso es lo correcto lo aceptará aparte de que solo convivirán por el tiempo en el que le pague su cámara.

Mientras acomodaba su equipo (que se quedó a medias por la huida del Uchiha), iba viendo la habitación pensando que quizá necesite una remodelación, ya tenía un tiempo desde que estaba así y el color blanco cada día se estaba poniendo algo gris por la suciedad. Vibró su celular a los pocos minutos de que terminó de guardar todo, era un mensaje de su prima, decía que si podían verse; él sólo contestó con un claro, junto con la ubicación y la hora. Por lo mientras olvidaría el caso del Uchiha y también de su departamento.

Ahora se encontraba en el bar-café donde se encontraba con su prima, faltaban cinco minutos pero sin el Uchiha tenía tiempo de sobra y decidió llegar un poco temprano. Por el momento solo pidió un vaso de agua en lo que llegaba su prima, quería hablar seriamente con ella después de lo que le había comentado, comprobará si realmente era cierto. Era mayo, estaban en primavera así que no hacía tanto frío pero ese día era algo bipolar, en la mañana estuvo algo templado, por la tarde hacía un calor de los mil demonios y ahora en la noche estaba haciendo algo de frío. Debió haber traído un suéter más abrigado pero no quería ir al otro departamento ya que se encontraría con sus compañeros y no quería estar respondiendo preguntas.

Cuando recordó eso les mandó un mensaje, que estaría con su prima ya que sino alguien (refiriéndose a Lee), le estaría llamando para ver a qué hora llegaría.

Pasaron minutos y su prima llegó.

—¡Hermano Neji! —exclamó la joven que se acercaba a él.

—Hinata, buenas noches —dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para recibirla.

—Buenas noches.

Neji esperó a que se sentara Hinata para después hacer lo mismo, pidieron un té y café respectivamente. Necesitaban platicar de varias cosas aparte del tema principal que quería saber Neji, empezaron con cosas triviales para relajar la conversación. Se sentía tranquilo, Neji no sabía como empezar por ese tema, aunque ya sabía acerca de su boda porque fue uno de los primero que se lo dijo o eso ella le comentó.

—Así que, ¿si te casarás con ese torpe? —dijo algo directo con un toque de enojo a lo que ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y un leve sonrojo—. Pero es porque quieren, ¿verdad? O acaso hay un bebé de por medio —dijo entrecerrando los ojos, la chica enfrente de él se puso roja hasta las orejas por aquella suposición.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó por la vergüenza de aquello comentado—. Es porque realmente queremos hacerlo y porque ahora tenemos buenos trabajos, y contamos con los recursos —suspiró, para después darle un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té y proseguir—. ¿Sabes? Él y yo hablamos de esto antes. Sé que no hemos durado mucho tiempo pero realmente nos comprendemos; hace poco me había propuesto matrimonio solo que sin anillo ni nada por el estilo. —El chico frente de ella observó discretamente su mano donde iría tal anillo y no encontró nada—. Me dijo que lo compraría cuando tuviera un trabajo fijo y así pedir mi mano, sabes que a mi no me importa eso. Quiero contar con tu total apoyo, hermano, porque sé que él es el indicado.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Neji meditaba aquellas palabras cuando sintió unas cálidas manos agarrando las suyas por encima de la mesa.

—Créeme cuando te digo que es el indicado, lo quiero mas que a nadie en este mundo y sé que seré muy feliz a su lado. —Fue ahí cuando Neji no necesitó meditarlo más ya que al ver aquellos ojos iguales a los suyos observó un brillo que su prima solo expresaba para dar a conocer que estaba decidida.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Cuentas conmigo como aquella vez cuando renunciaste a todos los lujos que te brinda mi tío y el abuelo para ser libre y no tener que cargar con el gran apellido «Hyuga». Como yo lo hice, al luchar por mi sueño.

—Gracias —dijo, mientras daba un leve apretón a las manos que estaban debajo de las suyas—. De verdad, gracias, hermano. Realmente quiero que estés el día de mi boda conmigo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, tu estuviste siempre ahí para mi cuando toda la familia me dio la espalda por no querer seguir con la empresa, aparte de mi abuelo materno, claro —le sonrió—. ¿Tu padre lo sabe? ¿O Hanabi?

—No, sigo teniendo contacto con mi padre y hermana pero aún no les he dicho nada. No sé cómo vayan a reaccionar, aunque tengo un poco de apoyo de los dos aún así no me gusta depender de ellos y quizá si les digo pensaran que quiero algo de dinero para la boda.

—¿Quieres que te preste algo? —Comentó.

—No, no —movió la cabeza en signo de negación—. He estado ahorrando, Naruto igual, creemos que contamos con lo suficiente para una boda sencilla y solo para personas muy cercanas. No queremos hacer algo grande. También contamos con el apoyo de sus padres, nos quisimos negar cuando se lo contamos pero insistieron que ellos tenían que hacerlo.

—Está bien, pero no dudes en decirme si necesitas algo —dijo lanzando una última mirada a las manos que tenían sujetas las suyas—. ¿Ok?

La chica de ojos perla enfrente de él respondió con un asentimiento de su cabeza y una gran sonrisa.

Sí, le gustaba que ella fuera feliz. La consideraba como una hermana ya que crecieron juntos y verla así de feliz lo hacía feliz; tenía que admitir que su, ahora, prometido no era un perdedor como creía ya que veía que realmente se estaba esforzando mucho para tener un futuro mejor, por él, por ella y por su futura familia.

La conversación se hizo un poco más fluida y platicaron de demás cosas, como la pequeña comida que harían sus suegros para festejar su compromiso.

—Será pronto —comentó la chica, mientras empezaba a vibrar su celular por un mensaje nuevo—. Es Naruto. ¡Oh Dios mío! Se nos ha pasado el tiempo —al momento de decir eso el chico instintivamente tomó su celular para checar la hora y afirmativamente se les había pasado el tiempo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—No, no te preocupes. Naruto viene por mi, por eso me mandó un mensaje.

—Ok —dijo, para después pedir la cuenta—. Vamos.

Se dirigieron a la salida después de pagar la cuenta, Naruto tenía un pequeño automóvil así que sólo esperarían en la salida. En unos minutos y él ya estaba estacionándose enfrente del bar-café, se hizo notar con un claxon.

—Hinata —nombró con una enorme sonrisa después de bajar de su coche—. Buenas noches Neji.

—Buenas noches —respondió con saludo—. Creo que me iré yendo.

—Hermano Neji, te podemos llevar —dijo Hinata después de acomodarse mejor la bufanda que le había traído su prometido.

—No, pero gracias. Nuestras casas están en sentido contrario, no me gustaría molestarlos.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Pero cuando llegues a tu departamento marcas al móvil o un mensaje tan siquiera.

Neji sonrió, solo de esas pequeñas sonrisas cálidas que a ella le daba y se despidieron con un cordial saludo.

* * *

 **IlusionGris:** ¡Gracias por leer! Sean felices

 **JuudeCM:** No sé que decir exactamente, solo espero que estén disfrutando esta pequeña historia... TuT

 _No leemos en el siguiente capítulo~_


	8. Despertar

**LA MEMORIA DEL CORAZÓN**

 _Ilusionna CM_

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 **Despertar**

Quedando unos pasos por detrás de él, perdió de vista su silueta al girar el rostro.

Su mirada se paseó por aquel lugar rodeado de enormes árboles; la corriente del río era tranquila y el agua al impactar en las rocas creaba una melodía sin ritmo que resultaba extrañamente relajante. El aire era fresco, a pesar de que sus piernas se sentían pesadas por caminar cuesta arriba por un largo rato, no lamenta ni siquiera un poco el camino recorrido si la recompensa era observar aquel fantástico lugar.

—Te lo dije. —La voz de Neji llamó su atención.

El chico vestía con ropa informal, unas botas perfectas para subir por aquella montaña donde el terreno era irregular y de su cuello colgaba una cámara que cuidaba como si fuera su más preciada posesión.

Ignoró su comentario, por la mañana le había asegurado que el lugar era espectacular pero no le daría el gusto de admitirlo frente a él:

— ¿En qué parte exactamente tienes planeado tomar las fotos? —preguntó sin despegar la vista del paisaje.

—Aún no lo sé, pero por suerte, hoy el sol ilumina de una manera casi perfecta. —Colocó la mano sobre su frente para cubrir sus ojos de los rayos y observar con mayor precisión. Tenía las gafas puestas, dándole un aspecto inusual, sin embargo, ya que era su día libre, aprovechó para descansar de los lentes de contacto.

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza, no era la persona más habladora del mundo y prefería no hacerlo con el castaño, entre menos dijera, más fácil sería el día de mañana. Fácil porque no habría nada de lo cual lamentarse por olvidar.

El chico de ojos perla por su parte comenzó a explorar el lugar, se paseó por todas partes buscando el lugar adecuado. Tenía una idea en mente, quería capturar el momento justo cuando un hombre admiraba la naturaleza mientras esta le exhibía su máximo esplendor.

Después de un rato en el que Neji examinaba todo a detalle, se acercó a Sasuke que estaba sentado en una roca.

—Encontré el lugar ideal —llamó su atención e hizo un gesto con la mano indicando al azabache no levantarse—, pero tendremos que esperar un poco.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Una hora, cuando el sol esté en la posición más alta los rayos atravesarán los espacios entre las hojas y todo se verá increíble.

—Está bien, tú eres el experto —habló mientras se acomodaba de nuevo.

El castaño se sentó a su lado y lo miró de reojo.

—Te ves más tranquilo, la semana pasada estuviste con un pésimo humor.

—Estoy igual que siempre —respondió cortante.

— ¿Pudiste arreglar las cosas con Itachi? —preguntó con un poco de temor al saber que invadía su privacidad, pero la curiosidad fue mayor.

Sasuke lo observó con el ceño fruncido, sabía a qué se refería, antes de salir de su casa leyó en su diario que el idiota del Hyuga había malinterpretado todo, dejándolo como un gay reprimido por el matrimonio de su supuesto amigo.

— ¿Tienes idea de quién es Itachi para mí? —preguntó con fastidio.

—En realidad no sé, pero todo el mundo puede notar que le quieres.

—Por supuesto que le quiero, es mi hermano después de todo.

—¿Qué? —Neji abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cuando procesó las palabras se puso rojo de vergüenza, había metido la pata de una manera muy penosa.

—Necesitas unos lentes más potentes, tu vista es pésima.

El mayor se quedó callado sin saber qué decir, pero tomó valor y reconoció su error:

—Lo siento.

—Te perdono si me aseguras dejar de suponer cosas por tu cuenta.

—Bien, pero tú tienes parte de la culpa, jamás me dijiste que era tu hermano y me dejaste saltar a conclusiones. —Se defendió un poco exaltado.

— ¿Disculpa? Yo no tengo ningún motivo para contarte mi vida privada.

Esas palabras hirieron al castaño, le parecieron peor que un golpe, se mantuvo callado y con la mirada baja. Tal vez se había excedido.

—Tienes razón, no volveré a hacerlo. —Su voz sonó distante.

Por algún motivo desconocido Sasuke sintió que había hecho mal, contradiciendo a su sentido común que le ordenaba no mantener contacto con él, pero honestamente le agradaba Neji, había algo en ese chico que a pesar de no reconocerlo le resultaba familiar. Cuando comenzaban a hablar el castaño lo trataba como a un viejo amigo provocando que Sasuke se sintiera cómodo.

El fotógrafo estaba a punto de levantarse, pero al escuchar la voz del menor se detuvo.

—No quería decirlo de esa forma.

Sonrió, él tampoco quería que su relación se tornara tensa, sería poco tiempo el que compartirán juntos, pero no quería que se volviera desagradable. Sabía de sobra que esas palabras era lo más cercano a una disculpa que obtendría de sus labios.

Aún faltaban cuarenta minutos para comenzar a trabajar y ninguno sabía qué más decir. Jamás habían tenido la necesidad de quedarse juntos sin hacer nada durante lo que les pareció una eternidad.

Neji al no soportar el silencio por más tiempo, buscó un pretexto para hablar.

—Lamento haberte llamado en tu día de descanso, debes de tener otras cosas que hacer, pero entre semana no habríamos podido venir. —Lo miró de reojo.

—No te preocupes, hoy no tenía nada planeado.

Quería continuar platicando, pero no se le ocurría algún tema, no quería de nuevo invadir su privacidad y enfadar a Sasuke.

El azabache giró su rostro y observó con curiosidad como Neji envolvía con las manos su cámara, como si la protegiera del exterior.

—Esa cámara vieja. ¿Por qué es tan importante? —Sasuke colocó la barbilla arriba de su puño.

Ignorando la parte de vieja, contestó.

—Me la regaló mi abuelo y gracias a eso descubrí que lo mío era la fotografía.

Solo asintió.

— ¿Tú tienes algún objeto valioso?

«Mi diario», pensó pero no quería que malinterpretara todo de nuevo y solo negó con la cabeza.

Buscó alguna otra pregunta, del tipo que se hace cuando quieres conocer a alguien.

— ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?

—Leer —contestó sin entrar a detalles—. ¿Y tú?

Lo pensó por unos minutos y le dio risa descubrir su respuesta.

—Creo que la fotografía lo es todo para mí, en mi tiempo libre me dedico a buscar lugares y...

—Fotografiar gente sin permiso —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de siquiera razonarlas, interrumpiendo al castaño.

Después de leer el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, no podía evitar reprocharse por haberse metido en aquel problema por culpa de un accidente tan tonto, pero no podía reclamarse a sí mismo, ya que no recordaba nada y no sabía cómo se dieron las cosas.

—No, bueno, no suelo hacerlo seguido —contestó tratando de ocultar su pena. Se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos. Estaba un poco cansado, el trabajo del día anterior se había extendido y había salido tarde—. Te importa si me recuesto un poco.

—Como quieras. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Me puedes levantar en media hora?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Acto seguido el castaño buscó un lugar en el cual recargar su espalda y relajarse.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y Sasuke se asombró al escuchar la respiración serena del castaño, «¿ya se durmió?», se preguntó. El chico ni siquiera cabeceaba, pero se notaba que se había quedado dormido y le pareció curioso cómo abrazaba su cámara.

Él se levantó, se acercó a la orilla del río y no pudo evitar quitarse los zapatos. Con el pantalón enrollado hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla sumergió sus pies, sintió el frío pero la sensación era agradable, le gustaba el agua, cuando era pequeño le gustaba meterse a bañar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo?, no lo sabía y mañana no recordaría el hermoso lugar donde estaba ahora, olvidaría las rocas enormes con las que se encontró en el camino, las telarañas entre las ramas en las que se atoró, el sonido tan peculiar de las aves que escuchaba en ese instante y olvidaría que por un momento se sintió pleno.

Volteó en dirección al castaño y lo observó. Envidiaba su vida, había dicho que su mayor pasión era la fotografía, tanto como pasatiempo y profesión. «Seguramente ama todo lo que hace», pensó. Él antes del accidente estudió filosofía y letras, su deseo era escribir un libro que relatara la belleza del mundo, la sabiduría de la naturaleza y la verdad del hombre. Ahora era solo un sueño.

Mientras movía los pies dentro del agua, tarareó una canción, una que su madre le cantaba de pequeño; su madre debía ser extraña porque no era una canción de cuna.

Escuchó el sonido que provoca la cámara al tomar una foto. No giró su rostro, sabía que se trataba de Neji.

—Lo siento, pero esta no la conservaré yo —dijo mientras agitaba con la mano la fotografía instantánea.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —habló confundido.

—Toma, te la obsequio —le sonrió satisfecho. Sasuke estiró su brazo para contemplarla, los colores eran tan vivos, la luz se reflejaba en el agua y en su perfil se exponía una clara expresión de paz—. Saliste muy bien, tu semblante es perfecto.

Sintió un calor surgir en su interior, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

—No era necesario.

—Sabes, en ocasiones pareces estar triste... en verdad no quiero fastidiarte —trató de justificarse—, pero si puedes conservar una hermosa imagen que dice más que mil palabras, puede que en el futuro te ayude a recordar lo que sentiste en ese instante.

Le pareció irónica la palabra recordar, pero en ese momento le impresionó más que el castaño pudiera ver en su interior y escuchar un consejo de su parte. No esperaba eso de él, apreció un poco más aquel trozo de papel y reconoció que de esa forma tendría una prueba de su experiencia.

—Gracias. —Sus miradas se encontraron.

Fue un momento corto, pero ambos sintieron una conexión extraña, como si por un momento sintieran exactamente lo mismo, el dolor y la felicidad ajena.

—Bueno, manos a la obra. —Neji se levantó rompiendo aquel momento íntimo.

El castaño le indicó a Sasuke subir a una roca y ponerse de cuclillas para observar el río bajo sus pies. Después de comentarle los gestos que deseaba que reflejara, se alejó listo para comenzar la sesión.

Los minutos pasaron y solo había tensión en el aire.

— ¡No! Esa expresión no es de asombro. —Se tocó la barbilla mientras ordenaba su cabeza que le gritaba que era imposible sacar fotos espontáneas cuando le ordenaba que hacer exactamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?, no logro comprender qué cara quieres que ponga. —Colocó las palmas de su mano en la firme roca, ya cansado de esa posición.

—Cuando ves el lugar, ¿qué sientes? —le interrogó.

—Pues...

—No es necesario que me lo digas, solo concéntrate en sentir lo que tienes enfrente y olvídate de mí.

—Si me olvido de ti, entonces créeme no estaría de esta forma.

— ¿Entonces cómo?

—Me sentaría —contestó directo.

—Está bien, hazlo como te sientas más cómodo.

Una vez el azabache en una postura más adecuada, comenzó a relajarse lentamente.

—Sabes, cuando veo un paisaje así deseo no regresar jamás a mi casa —habló mientras colocaba la cámara frente a sus ojos perla.

—A mí me dan ganas de permanecer así por más tiempo. —Sonrió de lado.

Click.

—Puede ser, aunque después de todo, que dure poco es el motivo de sentir que es especial, al verlo todos los días estoy seguro que nadie lo apreciaría. —Se acercó un poco más.

—Por eso las personas suben las más altas montañas, pensando que ahí encontrarán la mejor vista... y a veces la tienen enfrente. —Su expresión se volvió sombría.

Click.

—Las personas son seres extraños y difíciles de comprender.

—Creo que lo más difícil es una persona tratando de comprender a otra —declaró ocultando los ojos tras su flequillo.

Click.

—Es complicado, pero es parte de nuestra humanidad, sería una locura no intentarlo. —Continuó avanzando con pasos lentos.

—A veces es mejor concentrarse en entenderse a uno mismo.

—Giró su rostro olvidando que estaba en medio de una sesión.

Click.

—Sí, pero piensa que es hermoso cuando dos personas diferentes, de valores contrarios y sueños opuestos logran apreciar a la persona de enfrente.

—Quizá tengas razón. —Recargó el peso en sus brazos pasándolos por detrás de su espalda y volviendo a mirar el agua cristalina.

Click.

—Quizá...

—Dime... qué es mejor para ti, ¿un paisaje o una persona?

—Una persona disfrutando de un paisaje, ¿qué caso tendría un lugar fantástico sin alguien que lo admire?

—Por eso me trajiste aquí, ¿no? —Soltó una ligera risa.

Click.

—Qué te puedo decir —retrocedió dos pasos—, al final me cansé de solo fotografiar lugares sin alguien de por medio.

—Creo que existen personas mejores para salir en tus fotos. —Frunció el ceño.

Click.

—Deberías observarte, cuando estás en total tranquilidad tus expresiones son interesantes —le dijo subiendo la voz para que lo escuchara.

—Prefiero no hacerlo, pero gracias por la recomendación. —Subió el rostro al cielo para observar el increíble azul adornado con esponjosas nubes.

Click.

Sin haberlo notado, ninguno de los chicos, entre ambos había nacido una afinidad. La plática se extendió, Sasuke posó en varios lugares y Neji terminó con muchas fotografías, cada una diferente a la anterior.

* * *

 **IlusionGris:** Cuando corregimos por última vez, recuerdo todo el amor que le ponemos a la historia. Gracias por leer :3

 **JuudeCM:** Ha pasado tiempo desde la última publicación, solo diré que espero que disfruten de la historia.

 _No leemos en el siguiente capítulo~_


	9. Jugar con fuego

**LA MEMORIA DEL CORAZÓN**

 _Ilusionna CM_

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 **Jugar con fuego**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que conoció a Sasuke junto con el incidente de su cámara. Dos meses desde que terminó su relación secreta con Shikamaru. Y un año desde que empezó a vivir con Lee y Shikamaru.

Tanto en tan poco.

Realmente le gusta vivir con ellos, era agradable, y aunque al principio sólo conocía a Lee cuando aceptó la propuesta de vivir juntos después le dijo que otra persona se integraría para vivir con ellos ya que el departamento contaba con tres habitaciones y no dos como se pensaba. No le daba mucha importancia, mientras pagará la renta y no hiciera mucho alboroto todo estaba bien.

Ahora Neji se encontraba recostado en su cama individual. Era domingo por la tarde y no tenía nada que hacer. Era libre de las obligaciones que tenía.

Sus pensamientos estaban vagando en las cosas que le dijo Sasuke, Itachi se casaría.

Él nunca se había preguntado si algún día haría tal cosa; sí, había tenido novias, pero no una con la cual llegara a profundizar tanto su relación. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba tampoco estaría en ese departamento por mucho tiempo ya que sus compañeros también tendrían que hacer su vida. Lee algún día se casaría con Tenten, era un hecho; los conocía y por lo poco que veía de ellos dos sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Por otro lado, Shikamaru, no sabía si tenía una relación más profunda con su novia, antes hablaban mucho y ahora después de que terminara aquella _relación_ que tenían lo hacían muy poco. Pensar en el le hizo traer algunos recuerdos.

 _—¿Él, es? —cuestionó confundido Neji a su mejor amigo._

 _—Lo siento Neji, pero él también vivirá con nosotros. Te lo iba a decir pero no tuve tiempo con todo eso de la mudanza —hizo una gran reverencia en forma de disculpa—. Su nombre es Shikamaru, lo conozco desde hace tiempo, es un amigo de la infancia y sé que es muy responsable._

 _—Buenas tardes —contestó no muy animado para luego exhalar—. Soy Nara Shikamaru._

 _Hizo una leve referencia y murmuró algo que ninguno de los otros dos entendió. Neji lo examinó muy bien, era educado y parecía alguien responsable, solo por esta vez pasaría dejar la torpeza que había cometido su amigo, aparte de que así ahorraría un poco más de dinero. Suspiró y contestó._

 _—Esta bien, solo espero que cumpla con la renta —se dio la vuelta para seguir acomodando sus pertenecías._

Ese había sido el primer encuentro de ambos, no fueron más que unas cuantas palabras. Nada más, nada por lo que sentir el uno por el otro. Y aún se preguntaba por qué tuvieron esa extraña _relación_ y por qué duró mucho. Ahora recordaba cómo empezó todo.

 _Lee no estaba en el departamento, se encontraba en la casa de sus padres ya que cada mes lo hacía y ese día lo había_ _tocado_ _ir._

 _Era fin de semana y todo estaba tranquilo porque sin Lee, Neji y Shikamaru no hablaban entre sí. Ya tenían alrededor de 2 meses viviendo juntos y todo marchaba «bien», no había problemas con ninguno._

 _Shikamaru aún no llegaba de trabajar, por lo que Neji sentía el departamento más grande de lo habitual, aunque claro está que aunque estuviera no se hablaría mucho. Solo una que otra palabra y ya. Deseaba tomar fotografías pero había dejado todo su equipo en él otro departamento y ya era un poco tarde para que saliera solo por una cámara, aparte de que no quería arriesgarse a que se la robaran._

 _Tendría algo con que distraerse hasta que le diera sueño, quizá un poco de TV le caería bien, fue hacía ella y buscando el control remoto entre los sillones lo encontró y la prendió. Pasaba canal por canal pero no encontraba algo que le llamara realmente la atención, lo dejó por la paz y lo puso en una película que acababa de empezar. Primero no le encontraba lo bueno, quizá porque apenas iniciaba pero mientras fue avanzando se fue enganchando a la película; No creía que la terminaría viendo así que para no estar tan seco en el primer comercial que se presentó se dispuso a hacer palomitas para acompañarla. Sí, la película fue realmente buena, su trama lo atrajo por completo y aunque el protagonista era un completo idiota eso no le quito ni una pizca de lo bueno que estaba._

 _Dos horas y media más tarde y había acabado su película, estaba tan entretenido en ella que nunca se dio cuenta cuando llegó su compañero de cuarto. Los créditos de la película empezaron y fue ahí cuando escuchó un pequeño pero largo suspiró y volteó, fue ahí cuando se encontró a Shikamaru. Tenía una cajetilla de cigarros en manos dispuesto a tomar uno y colocarlo en su boca, se veía que ya tenía su 'pijama' porque no se encontraba con el típico uniforme de su empleo, y su cabello se veía algo alborotado._

 _—Buenas noches —dijo Shikamaru, con un toque tranquilo mientras se colocaba el cigarro en manos para después buscar un encendedor—. ¿Te molesta el humo? —Preguntó._

 _Neji negó con su cabeza, no tenía idea que el azabache fumaba, bueno era lógico ya que 'casi' nunca hablaban, solo cordiales saludos porque sus horarios de trabajo chocaban y nunca se veían._

 _Ver a alguien fumar le recordaba tanto a su abuelo materno, ya que, cuando era mas chico siempre se la pasaba con él y cuando Neji iba su abuelo siempre tenía un cigarrillo en boca._

 _— ¿Gustas? —Eso lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Creo que se había dado cuenta que miraba mucho el cigarrillo—. Digo, te vi con cara de querer uno._

 _—No, nunca he fumado —exhaló—, sólo que ver a alguien fumar me recuerda tanto a un familiar._

 _— ¡Oh! —Exclamó, giró el rostro en busca de un cenicero—. Esta bien. Cuando gustes uno siempre habrá en ese estante, Lee me dijo que podía poner unos ahí._

 _Neji asintió mientras que Shikamaru se paró en dirección a su habitación, llevándose consigo el cenicero. Al cabo de unos minutos Neji ahora se encontraba recogiendo los pocas cosas que utilizo para ver su película, bueno, había tenido una conversación con Shikamaru, pequeña, pero la había tenido. Lo que nunca se espero fue que el azabache regresará a la pequeña sala donde se encontraba viendo la película._

 _—Dime Neji —con aquellas palabras, el mencionado dio un pequeño salto por el susto que recibió, después volteó—. Por lo que me dijiste hace un rato nunca has fumado, ¿cierto? —él solo asintió con su cabeza mientras sentía la mirada del contrario algo penetrante—. Bien, bien. ¿Tomado?_

 _—Solo un poco, en fiestas y con mis amigos —cuando acaba el otro mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Neji tuvo el presentimiento que si seguía ahí, algo más iba a suceder._

 _—Y... —dio un pequeño suspiro— ¿te has drogado?_

 _¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Drogas? No, nunca se le había pasado por la mente algo así, cuando era un poco más joven_ _quizá_ _, pero por el momento no._

 _Ese silencio hizo que Shikamaru comprobará una negación. Por parte de Neji, estar viendo fumar al chico que se encontraba sentado enfrente de él hacía que le llamara la atención, quería probar, solo un poco._

 _—¿Me regalas un cigarro? —le pidió Neji._

 _Shikamaru le extendió un cigarro y el encendedor, Neji dudó pero lo aceptó después. Fue directo a donde se encontraba el otro chico y se sentó en el sillón que quedaba enfrente de él. Miró interrogante a Shikamaru._

 _—Son porros, no cigarros._

 _Confundido, Neji lo analizo. Tenía razón, ya no eran los cigarros que hace momentos atrás había fumado ahora era eso. Ahora entendía porqué había sacado el tema de "drogas"._

 _—Si, se lo que es, pero..._

 _—Si no lo quieres, dámelo —se lo arrebató al castaño._

 _—¡No, no! —Y Neji se lo arrebató de nuevo. Trató de encenderlo._

 _Shikamaru dejó escapar una risa leve, Neji lo miró inmediatamente quedando atrapado, el moreno le quitó el porro y le mostró cómo encenderlo. Dio un par de caladas y se lo dio al castaño._

 _—Aquí tienes._

 _Neji aun lo miraba con los ojos como platos, tomó el porro mientras que Shikamaru lo miraba expectante. Neji lo agarraba como un cigarro y dio una calada ahogándose como un idiota, Shikamaru soltó otra carcajada._

 _—En tu vida no habías fumado y ahora quieres probar marihuana, ¿eh?_

 _—No soy vicioso._

 _—Ni yo, pero bajan el estrés de vez en cuando._

 _—Supongo que tu «de vez en cuando» es más bien un «todos los días»._

 _—¿Por qué supones eso?_

 _—Por tu cara de mala leche, tu «adorable» personalidad y ese ceño fruncido._

 _—Pareces saber mucho de mi._

 _—No en realidad, pero tengo experiencia con los bastardos como tú._

 _Shikamaru tenía una sonrisa arrebatadora y Neji deseo no haberla provocado, ese chico parecía despedir feromonas con cada movimiento y expresión, el castaño comprendiendo y desgraciadamente estaba visualizando al azabache en un plano sexual. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esa imagen de su mente, claramente la sequía le estaba afectando, no iba por ahí pensando en acostarse con cada persona que_ _veía_ _, pero claramente ese chico le estaba haciendo fantasear por una razón más fuerte que los efectos de un buen porro._

 _Empezó_ _a toser, se ahogaba de nuevo con el porro._

 _Y Shikamaru rió de nuevo._

 _— ¡¿Qué mierdas había en el porro?! —había dicho eso en voz_ _alta—_ _, pero espera, el departamento olerá a marihuana..._

 _—No te preocupes ya me_ _encargué_ _de eso —la verdadera razón por la cual Shikamaru se había ido era para abrir las ventanas y que no quedara tanto él olor a la droga que ahora estaban consumiendo._

 _Shikamaru dio una extremadamente larga calada al porro y se terminó el que tenía. Dejó ir lentamente el humo de su boca, Neji seguía viéndolo. Un rato después empezaron a hablar como si de dos viejos amigos se tratasen, en esa noche se estaban hablado más de lo que se había hablado en dos meses._

 _Y mientras el azabache hablaba más y más, el castaño inexplicablemente se empezó a fijar en el movimiento de sus labios. Observó todo el rostro de Shikamaru y se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera sus facciones no perdían lo varonil. Esos mechones de cabello azabache que le caían por su rostro, acoplaban muy bien ya que ahora se encontraba con el pelo suelto y eso hacía ver cuán largo se encontraba pero no tanto como él lo tenía. En realidad, era uno de los detalles que jamás se había dado cuenta. Volvió su vista nuevamente a sus labios, pero estos ya no se movían. Elevó la vista y vio esos ojos negros que lo estaban observando._

 _—Neji, ¿por qué me estás mirando tanto?_

 _—¿Uh? Ah, no, nada. Sólo pensaba en lo que me decías... —dijo Neji mientras se rascaba su nuca, intentando calmar sus nervios. No sabía si era por el efecto de la droga o porque realmente lo quería hacer._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos después, Neji se acabó el primer porro, el segundo y uno tercero, sentía una relajación semejante a la anestesia, podía ver de soslayo una sonrisa prepotente en los labios del chico enfrente suyo. Ahora se encontraban sentados en el mismo sofá._

 _Neji sintió los labios de Shikamaru sobre los suyos, fue como si todo el nerviosismo que sentían se hubiera ido. Shikamaru empezó a mover sus labios, haciendo que Neji hiciera lo mismo. Se besaban de un modo lento que cada toque se hacía más intenso. Luego de unos segundos se separaron por un poco de aire, con las respiraciones algo agitadas y con los ojos entreabiertos. Shikamaru cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Había besado a Neji!_

 _Lo observó y sonrió._

 _El beso que había tenido con Neji hasta el momento, era mucho mejor de los que había tenido con otras mujeres aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Ahora Shikamaru volvió a besarlo pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de Neji, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, cosa que el castaño aceptó gustosamente. Shikamaru empezó a empujarlo lentamente sin romper el beso. Ahora Neji se encontraba recostado en el sofá mientras Shikamaru estaba arriba de él besándolo._

 _Y pensar que empezaron con un beso lento y un tanto delicado que al final terminaría en uno con fuerza e intensidad, al punto que cada vez fuera más demandante y exigente por parte de ambos. No sabían si era efecto de la marihuana o si realmente les gustaban esos besos con toques lujuriosos._

 _Sabían que eso no terminaría ahí, los toques entre ellos se hacían cada vez más intensos por lo que necesitaban más contacto físico. Se pararon y fueron directo a una de las habitaciones, entraron con torpeza a la de Shikamaru, apenas estuvieron detrás de la puerta Neji se lanzó a la boca de Shikamaru, a mitad de un fogoso beso reaccionó con la poco cordura que tenía y puso dos metros de distancia entre ellos, Shikamaru respiraba agitado._

 _—Vaya —tragó un poco de saliva._

 _—No quiero que pienses que soy una fulana —Neji se sentía avergonzado._

 _—No lo eres —se acercó y le tomó atrevidamente la barbilla para lamer su labio inferior, y susurrar— estoy seguro de eso._

 _La marihuana parecía una buena excusa, sumándole la familiaridad que sentía Neji con ese chico, tenía una gran y buena excusa para no negarse a ir a la cama con él. Este tiró al castaño en la cama, se quitó la camisa y bajó sus pantalones, dejándole ver a Neji un abdomen perfectamente trabajado, unos brazos que habían pasado buen tiempo en un gimnasio y qué decir del resto._

 _—¿Vas a seguir babeando o vas a desvestirte, también? —Preguntó metiendo los dedos bajo el elástico de su ajustado bóxer—. ¿Y bien?_

 _Neji lanzó su ropa a un rincón, junto con cualquier tonta excusa que estuviera a punto de entrar en la cabeza. Mientras que tomó a Shikamaru por sorpresa llevándose el mando por completo, se sentó sobre su regazo y froto ambas erecciones con la ropa interior de por medio, el azabache suspiró complacido sin dejar de ver los ojos de Neji y este en cambio disfrutaba la atención y ponía más empeño en la fricción cadenciosa de sus entrepiernas. Casi podía escuchar pequeños gruñidos en la boca del moreno y el castaño casi sintió desfallecer cuando las manos duras de su compañero lo tomaron fuertemente de la cadera para hacer más dolorosamente fuerte el placer de la fricción, el instinto animal que Neji desconocía poseer se apoderó por completo de él y lo llevó a, literalmente, arrancar la ropa interior de Shikamaru, este por su parte se excitó más con la osadía del chico._

 _Neji se encontró con un falo de extensión bastante agradable a la vista y deliciosa al gusto cuando lo deslizo hasta el fondo de su garganta de una sola estocada, Shikamaru miraba aún la cabeza de Neji entre sus piernas intentando no perderse un solo segundo del espectáculo, se recorrió hasta sentarse recargado en la cabecera y Neji siguió su virilidad como si de un dulce se tratase y lo volvió a engullir. Shikamaru suspiró mientras admiraba la vista panorámica del trasero del castaño en alto._

 _— ¡AHG! —Exclamó terminando en la boca del castaño._

 _Neji tragó todo y se relamió los labios mientras observaba complacido como la erección de Shikamaru se recuperaba en menos de un minuto, el azabache lo miraba de una manera que indicaba peligro, Neji podía venirse solamente con esos ojos que lo devoraban. Shikamaru lo atrajo hacia si de un fuerte jalón y lo beso, Neji podía sentir la sangre bajo la piel formando un moretón por el brusco agarre del mayor. Shikamaru lo estaba acariciando como si quisiera arrancarle la piel con cada roce violento, Neji descubrió que mientras más duro tiraba de la cabellera de Shikamaru este más se excitaba, y profería gruñidos animales mientras le devoraba la boca y el cuello de una deliciosamente obscena manera. Fue arrojado, cambiando posición del colchón antes de procesarlo, tenía a Shikamaru devorando su entrepierna, rozaba con los dientes su erección mientras acercó el dedo índice a su boca, Neji captó y lo ensalivo totalmente, ahí estaba aún la mirada del azabache, no se perdía un solo detalle, el rostro de Neji era un espectáculo de lo más erótico. Ardía y dolía como los mil demonios, era un dolor que se perdía cruzando una fina línea donde Shikamaru lo hacía gozar de una manera extraña, con un dedo dentro de su entrada haciendo de las suyas, todo en los movimientos del mayor era morbosamente brusco y duro, pero, ¡por el infierno que era la mismísima gloria del placer! ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban masoquismo? Shikamaru subía y bajaba sobre la entrepierna del castaño, sus dientes rozaban la piel, mordía la cabeza de su pene, y lamia donde lastimaba dejando un rastro caliente, Neji sentía la sangre palpitando en su cabeza pensante y en la otra también, el ver a Shikamaru en el espejo lo estaba poniendo hasta el límite. Justo cuando estaba perdiendo la consciencia sintió como era puesto boca abajo de un solo y fuerte movimiento sintió la estocada certera del moreno._

 _—¡MIERDA! —Gritó Neji sintiendo un desgarro en la garganta y en su entrada._

 _Toda aquella escena de sexo duro lo tenía a mil y Shikamaru se veía igual, hasta que sintió al mayor tocar ese punto dentro de su cuerpo y no supo decir quién de los dos gruñó más fuerte a la hora de venirse. Tampoco supo lo que vino después. Todo se volvió negro._

Y sí, después de eso hablaron cuando el efecto de marihuana se había ido, junto con la «gran» noche que pasaron. Quedaron en un acuerdo de que ninguno de los dos mencionara nada a alguien más y que solo era sexo ya que ni uno de los dos sintió algo más allá que solo deseo carnal. Aunque también quedaron en un acuerdo de que podían seguir teniendo sexo, junto con la condición de que si alguno de los dos llegaba a tener una relación _formal_ o llegaba a enamorarse de alguien directamente acabaría todo.

Y así fue, Shikamaru al final tuvo novia, con la cual ya llevaba más de mes y medio saliendo.

A Neji no le molesto mucho, nunca llegó a mostrar o sentir algo por Shikamaru. Sonaría feo, pero solo lo hacía para complacer su deseo sexual. Y no se arrepentía.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, solo lo despertó los pequeños golpes en su puerta y una voz muy familiar.

—Neji, es hora de cenar. Lee y yo te esperaremos en la mesa.

Realmente no se arrepentía de haber hecho eso con Shikamaru...

...por el momento.

* * *

 **IlusionGris** : ¡Por primera vez, este capítulo ve la luz! Recuerdo que cuando lo leí quedé impactada, Juude no me dijo que habría limón, fue una sorpresa, para mi gusto, increíble; ella sabe lo mucho que me asombró y que aún pienso que tiene un don para las partes intensas. Hace un año lo escribió, yo me sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo por ser la primera que lo leyó y, hasta ese momento, la única. Me alegra mucho ahora compartirlo con ustedes, esperemos les guste (Juude se siente tímida de escribir un comentario final, es muy tierna, pero escribe limón de forma que me deja admirada).

 _No leemos en el siguiente capítulo~_


End file.
